Tangled Web
by IslandGurl90
Summary: Meredith didnt deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one and some very persuasive friends brought her back. When she returns, shes not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the great show we all know as Grey's Anatomy; I sure do wish I did though.**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: This is my first EVER fanfic, so please bear with me. I always thought about how things played out after the 'Into You Like A Train' episode, this idea just came to me one day. I'm going to show where she's at now (the year 2012), then some recaps to show how she got there. Then the REAL fun begins. Also, I don't know how old Meredith is so I'll say she's 32 now so she would have been 26 when she got pregnant. Derek and Addison are 39 in my fic.**

**I'm not completely sure about the pairings in the end. I know for sure they're going to be: BurkTina, Azzie, Chief and Adele, Bailey and Tucker when it's all said and done. But when it comes to the others I'm not entirely sure.**

**I'm going to start out a little slow, mainly talking about Meredith and how she's been for the past six years then I'll get into why she has to go back to Seattle and just who exactly she's bringing with her.**

**This chapter is just laying some groundwork. It will tell some of the events that have occurred since Mer left Seattle.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Meredith left because she couldn't take it anymore. Derek, the man she fell in love with, after only being together for two months had a wife. A very beautiful, leggy and fabulous wife. Even, with said wife, Meredith still wanted Derek; so she told him: pick me, choose me, love me. What did he go and do? He chose his wife. Meredith had never been one to beg, especially for a man; and she despised the fact that she did indeed beg. But to top it all off, she was once again the talk of the hospital. Practically, everywhere she turned people were staring at her, every room she entered the conversation ceased to exist, and she was tired of it. She was even being pitied by her friends. At that moment she knew what she had to do, get out of that hospital, get out of Seattle, and start over. So that's exactly what she did. She left. She left, and became one of the most promising neurosurgeons around. Even though Meredith was only a surgical resident, she made a name for herself; separate and apart from being Ellis Grey's daughter that is.

When Meredith left Seattle she was not aware of her pregnancy, and when looking back, Meredith can truly say she's glad she didn't know. Mer knew that if she had known she was pregnant before she left, she would have ended up telling Derek. All Derek would have had to do was look at her with those damn eyes of his and she would have spilled the beans. Not only would it have been a big scandal in the hospital, but she would have been a home wrecker too. Along with not being a beggar, Meredith was not a home wrecker.

Even with Meredith's ever growing credentials, she always makes time for her son, Jeremy. Meredith is now in her fifth and final year of residency and her precious little boy, Jeremy Richard Christian Grey, is about to turn five. Richard, for the man who was like a father to her; Christian being the closest name to Christina (her person) she could find for a boy. There was once a time in her life when all she wanted was to be one of the greatest surgeons ever, but when she looks at her little boy all she wants to be is the best mom ever.

Best mom ever, that's what she wanted to be. She vowed to herself that she would be a better parent to her child than Ellis or Thatcher had ever been to her. Meredith hadn't talked to Thatcher in over twenty years and never once had the desire to do so. Ellis on the other hand had early onset Alzheimer Disease (AD) and made Meredith promise to keep it a secret. When she realized she would be leaving Seattle, Mer arranged for her mom to be transported from Seattle to New York. She put her mother in the best home she could find, one where she would really be taken care of. Whenever asked about her mothers whereabouts by colleagues or other medical personnel wanting to meet the illustrious Dr. Ellis Grey, she would come up with something like traveling, working with U.N., or writing a book. Meredith was never a good liar and she knew it, but she became ridiculously good at it when it came to her mothers whereabouts.

Only two people in New York knew the truth, her friend Liza, and her boyfriend, Mark. She had been overwhelmed one day with work and the incessant calls from her mothers caretakers that she was about to blow a gasket. Her boyfriend, although he was only a good friend then, sensed her tension and asked her about it, she was reluctant at first but he persuaded her to spill, so she did and in the end she was glad she did. It turned out that a relative of his also had the Alzheimer Disease and he knew what she was going through, he consoled her and told her that he would help in any way possible. He meant it too; he talked with Meredith about it when she needed to vent and went with her to visit when she wanted. When she just wanted to be left alone with her mother, he would take care of little Jeremy. That's just the kind of guy Mark was toward her. He was caring, sweet, supportive and all those good stuff. Although he could get quite cocky and arrogant and was even a little rude, but some how he was always charming while he did it. Mer told Liza about her mom one night when they went out for drinks. She had finally agreed to leave Jeremy with 'Uncie Markie', as her then two year old son liked to say. Mer partly told Liza because she didn't like lying to her friend and also because Liza wouldn't stop asking her about where her mom was and if she was ever coming to New York to visit.

Meredith really only had three friends in New York, one of which was her boyfriend another was a general surgeon named Elizabeth. Elizabeth Brighton, also known as Liza or Beth, met Mer on her first day of work, Liza was also an intern and they immediately took a liking to each other. The other just so happened to be the Chief of Surgery at Western Memorial, the hospital which Mark, Liza and Mer all worked at. Her name was Trisha Davy, Trish for short. She took a liking to Mer after she saw how truly brilliant Mer was. Also Mer's determination not to be sent to peds after she found out she was pregnant, but instead finish her surgical internship; and not to be mommy tracked after having Jeremy.

After six years, Mer had gotten stronger. She had to, if only for her son. She couldn't be all dark, twisty, scary and damaged Meredith anymore. She was a mother. She had to grow up and move on. After a while Mer forgave Derek for what he did to her and honestly hoped that he had finally become happy with Addison. Even though she left Seattle she never lost contact with her friends, the Chief, Dr. Bailey and even Dr. Burke. She made sure to call them at least once a week, no matter how messed up her shifts were or how tired she was. After five years, she considered them all to be family, especially Christina. Christina and she had been close from the get go, and for some reason or the other their relationship only grew stronger. They would talk on the phone for hours and joke around like school girls. Over the years, they all had chosen they're specialty areas of surgery: Meredith was neuro, Christina was cardio, George was general, Izzie was neo- natal, and Alex, was in plastics. Although during internship Meredith thought Christina would be the general surgeon and George, cardio. She based her theory on the fact that Christina liked cutting people open so much, and George was after all, Dr. Burke's 'guy'; now they all just laugh about it.

On the vary rare occasion when Meredith could get an extended period of time off for vacation, would fly back home to Seattle with Jeremy. Meredith only made it back to Seattle six or seven times during the six years she was gone. And when she went out there it was only for three or four days. She would meet her friends for dinner at a restaurant, or they would get together at her old house, which George, Izzie and Alex now occupied. But when she was there she avoided Seattle Grace and ferryboats like the plague. None the less, she wanted Jeremy to know the people whom she considered family which would in turn be his family, and vice versa.

Everyone loved Jeremy from the minute they met him, and he them. They were all infatuated with him. Even though Jeremy, didn't see them a lot he knew them all. They all, each and every one of them made it a point to call 'their' Jeremy during the week. Jeremy loved it, he loved getting phone calls from across the country from his: 'Auntie Miranda', 'Auntie Izzie', 'Auntie Chrissy', 'Uncie Alex', 'Uncie Preston', 'Uncie Georgie' and last but definitely not least his Grandpa, whom he had three names for, which were: 'Gwampa', 'Gwampa Richie' and 'Gwampa Richard'.

All of his uncles absolutely adored the fact that he called them Uncie, and Chief Webber just loved the sound of being called Gwampa.

Meredith always sent them pictures of Jeremy, from the day he was born. She even recorded hours of video footage of him crawling, taking his first step, just learning to talk and so on. She would always send everything to Izzie, as she was sure Izzie would somehow get it to all of them.

On her last trip out to Seattle Mer brought her boyfriend Mark along. She wanted him to meet the special people in her life. At first, the men in her life didn't like Mark, not that he wasn't a good guy it's just that they were being protective. But after they saw how much he truly cared for Mer and Jeremy, they accepted him just fine. Meredith thought they were actually beginning to like him too much, she joked around about them trying to steal her boyfriend away from her. None of the men thought it was funny, but the girls did, even Bailey. Bailey had become a much calmer, softer person after the birth of her son William, but she was still the Nazi, no doubt about it. William was only 2 months younger than Jeremy and they became instant friends. Both Meredith and Miranda were happy they're boys got along so well, it was sort of confirmation that they're 'family' would live on in they're children even after they were gone. All in all it was a good trip, and by the end of it, Christina and Izzie had conveniently given Mark a Mc - nickname, though Meredith couldn't quite make out what it was because of all their giggling.

Meredith was truly happy for once in her life. She had a beautiful son, a thriving career, great friends, and an awesome boyfriend. She would be an Attending soon, which meant more time for her to spend with her son, which she absolutely loved. Life for Meredith Grey was outstanding.

Meredith should have known better, because life for her never went smoothly. She should have known something would happen. But still, she was so happy and infatuated with her utterly happy life, that she didn't see it coming. When it happened it hit her like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**Please review. I would really like to know what you thought about it so far, be it negative or positive. I am really not good at starting stories, but it was one of the best I have done so far, so tell if you liked it. The next one will be set in the present time (2012), and will start to get into the characters's lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the great show we all know as Grey's Anatomy; I sure do wish I did though**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: This chapter shows how much of a family they all are. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

- Meredith's apartment, NYC, first week in January 2012 -

Meredith woke to the steady breath sounds of her boyfriend Mark, whom of which had his arm protectively draped around her small frame. She looked at the clock on the night stand and in red numbers it displayed, 6:12. The sun was coming up and birds were chirping, it was beginning to look like it would be a beautiful Tuesday morning. The happy couple had been together now for almost two years and they had lived together for a little over a year and a half.

Meredith carefully untangled herself from his strong arms and was about to get out of the bed when she was pulled back down.

"And just where do you think you're going missy?" Mark said in his gruff morning voice

"To make some breakfast, I don't know about you but after last night, I'm famished. Besides, Jeremy's gonna be up any minute now."

He just pulls her into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head, taking in the scent of lavender that still lingered from her conditioner.

"Lets just stay here for a while, its not often we get to be in bed and watch the sun rise."

She silently agrees to this by snuggling closer into his bare chest and holding onto him tighter.

"I still can't believe we have the day off." she says incredulously, breaking their comfortable silence

He chuckled lightly into the air "You and me both babe, but your sure as hell not going to get any complaints out of me."

A short while after, they heard some tiny footsteps making its way down the hall toward their bedroom. Then a tiny knock on the door.

They replied in unison, "Come in!!!"

In poked the head of a little boy. A little boy which had a head full of curly dark brown hair, a set of steely blue eyes with a light greyish tint, a pair of dimples to die for, and a rather small frame for a four year old. He was a cutie. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he entered the room, wearing his spider man pajamas and holding onto his spiderman action figure rather tightly. He ran to the bed, climbed up and sat between the two. They all sat there staring out of the window basking in the silence.

"Mommy, Uncie Markie, why are we looking out of the window?" the little tyke asked curiously but with such innocence

"Because we're watching the sun rise" she said sweetly

"Yeah, what Mom said", he added, absentmindedly stroking the child's hair

"Ok" accepted Jeremy but it wasn't long before he was stating what only seemed painstakingly obvious to him, "This is boring."

Both Mer and Mark laughed and when their fit had finally subsided Mark asked, "what is it that you want to do champ?"

"Well..." Jeremy place his chin in his hand and lightly tapped his finger to his cheek and continued, "I think... we should..." spacing out his words as he continued to ponder what it is that he wanted to do exactly. Then a wave a realization came over his face and he jumped up excitedly and answered Mark's question in one breath "I know!!!! First, we should eat some breakfast, cos' I'm hungry. Then we should go to Central Park and play. Then we should go take a ferry boat ride..."

"Whoa, slow it down sweetie, I don't want you passing out from lack of oxygen here." Mer interrupted while Mark was on the other side of the bed laughing uncontrollably. She then turns to him, "Ok Mark I know it was funny but geez."

As the laughter began to slow down he says, "No, Mer it's not Jer... well yeah in a way it is. Babe, it's just that, you do the exact same thing. And just now when he did it, all these memories came back of you rambling on uncontrollably. It's just funny to see how he inherited that from you, even though I've never seen you do it in front of him."

"Wow, you're right.", you can tell by her voice that she never really gave it much thought.

"So can we? Please, pretty pretty please?" Jeremy pleaded while on his knees, giving them his best puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands in a begging fashion and pouting his bottom lip for a little more effect, as if everything else wasn't enough.

"How can we say no to that?" she said smiling sweetly, looking between Mark and her son.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.. Alright buddy, how about you go and brush your teeth and get ready? I'll go and get breakfast started so we could leave soon. Ok?" asked Mark

"Sure, but can we have pancakes?" asked Jeremy

"Of course you can, now go on. Hurry up." Mark said while moving his hand in a shooing manner

And with that Jeremy was out the door. Mer and Mark then in turn got ready. Mer went to help Jeremy and Mark off to the kitchen to cook.

Just as he finished making breakfast Mer and Jeremy came down.

"Good, just in time. You two can set the table."

"Aw, looks like we should have stayed up there a little while longer huh?"

Jeremy nods his head in agreement

"Funny, real funny. Now get to it already." Mark says

"I'll get the napkins and the forks." says Jeremy

"Alright, sweety"

A half an hour later they were out the door, heading to the park and wherever else Jeremy decided he wanted to go. This was usual for them. When it came to days off, they were pretty much devoted to Jeremy, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Please review. I want to know what you think so far. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the great show we all know as Grey's Anatomy; I sure do wish I did though**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They give me inspiration, make me want to write more so I'll have new chapters everyday... lol. Thanks so much. I loved them all. Sorry this chapter took so long... I got caught up writing some of the more pivotal chapters.**

**A/N: This chapter continues from the last chapter. It's a few hours later. Enjoy!!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

- Meredith's apartment, NYC, first week in January 2012 -

Jeremy sat nervously at the railing of the stairs where he could see into the living room, but no one could see him. He watched as his mother snuggled closer into Mark's chest as they were on the couch watching Mark's favorite movie, 'Old School'.

"Oh, c'mon Mere, how do you not see it?!?!?"

"For the umpteenth time Mark, I do not look like her."

"Yes you do. You're a dead ringer for Nicole. Even Liz thinks so."

"Are you serious? What, was it like a debate or something?"

"Of course it wasn't a debate. A debate would mean someone would have to oppose. Duh..."

Meredith laughs at his childishness "Duh? What are you nine?"

Mark continues as if he hadn't heard her "... it was an agreement."

"Oh okay" Meredith says while chuckling

"Besides, I don't know why you are so against looking like her. She's hot."

Meredith gasps and playfully slaps Mark's chest "That's going to cost you mister."

"Why? I'm not the one with the crush on Tom Welling." He grins at her

"You promised to never repeat that!!!!!!" she sits up and glares at him

Just as Mark started to say something, Jeremy spoke up. "Uncie Markie?"

They both turn heir heads toward the stairwell and Mark replies, "Yeah bud?"

But before Jeremy could say anything Meredith says sweetly but with concern in her voice, "What's the matter honey? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I just need to talk to Uncie Markie for a sec." Jeremy slightly stuttering and then makes his trot up the stairs.

"Oh okay honey." Meredith answers slightly confused, but turns to Mark, "Jer needs to talk to you."

Mark chuckles and says "Yeah, I heard Mer." He walks toward Jeremy before Meredith can reply or give him one of her glances.

* * *

Mark joins Jeremy who is sitting on his bed fidgeting with his hands. "So, what is it that you want to talk about buddy?" 

"Umm well" he starts and the diverts his eyes from his hands to Mark's face, "I was just wondering if I could..." He falls short of completing the sentence and then return his eyes to his hands.

Mark looks down at Jeremy confusedly, partly because he was trying to figure out what it is Jer is trying to say. But also because he can't figure out why Jer is so nervous, Jer never acts like this.

"If you could..." Mark drags out his words trying to encourage Jer to talk to him

Jeremy looks at Mark and holds his gaze "I wanted to know if I could call you dad or daddy."

At this Mark's eyes widen, but he stays silent. Mark just stares at Jeremy for a while

Jeremy turns away from Mark and looks at the floor with his shoulders slumped over, with defeat in his voice he begins, "If you don't want me to it's okay... I jus-"

But before he can finish Mark cuts him off by saying, "No"

At this Jeremy returns his glossy eyes which have unshed tears on the brim to Mark. But when he looks at Mark he sees Mark smiling from ear to ear at him.

With a voice full of emotion Mark continues, "Of course you can call me dad buddy, I would love for you to call me dad."

Jeremy beams, "Really, you really mean that?" the tears in his eyes seemed to have vanished instantaneously and were replaced with happiness

"Absolutely" Mark pulls Jeremy into a hug and continues, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to call me that, no idea."

They separate and Jeremy yawns and Mark says, "I think it's time for you to get some sleep now, so why don't you get under those cover so I can tuck you in"

Jeremy did just as he was told and Mark turns on his night light and flicks the light switch off as he gets to the door. He is about to exit just as he hears a sleepy Jeremy whisper, "Goodnight daddy"

Mark turns around with a wide smile on his face, illuminated by the hallway light.

He softly replies, "Goodnight son." and gently closes the door.

* * *

Meredith is laying on the couch mark just vacated, drifting in and out of sleep. Then she hears her cell phone ringing in her bedroom so she gets up to get it. 

When she gets to the phone she read the caller ID and realizes it's the home her mom is in calling. She opens it quickly because frankly she is quite worried. They never call her this late.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Grey?" a nervous sounding woman asks

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, this is Mrs. Henderson, one of your mothers's caretakers."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Henderson, how are you? "

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm sorry to be calling you so late, it's just the file has a note that says to call no matter the time."

"It's no problem. Is there something wrong?"

"Ms. Grey, earlier today our in house doctor took some x- rays of your mother's chest and ran some tests..."

"Why?" Meredith interrupts

"Well, your mother was complaining of chest problems earlier today. And Dr. Aldridge being the thorough doctor he is ..."

"Can you just tell me what it is Dr. Aldridge found please?" Meredith interrupts again, becoming annoyed and worried at the same time because the woman won't just tell her what they found.

"Dr. Aldridge found a ... well, your mother has" The woman pauses and takes in a breath and then finished "Lung Cancer."

Meredith was floored. She stayed silent for about two minutes.

"Ms. Grey? Are you there? Ms. Grey?" said Mrs. Henderson

"Umm yeah I'm here. Did... did you just say lung cancer?"

"I did. I'm terribly sorry."

"What kind? And how advanced is it?" Meredith said still in shock from the news, but the doctor in her snapped to attention when she accepted that her mother had lung cancer. She knew Dr. Aldridge was an excellent doctor and was indeed thorough. He would never give the okay to call her if he wasn't sure.

"Dr. Aldridge says it's Bronchioalveolar Carcinoma,a type of non- small cell lung cancer." said Mrs. Henderson

"Okay" replied Meredith but hen she remembered Mrs. Henderson hadn't answered her second question, so she asked once again. "How advanced is it?"

"His notes don't say how advanced it is, it just estimates how much time she has left. I'm sorry"

"Then tell me how much time. I can figure it out from there."

Meredith hears Mrs. Henderson take in a sharp breath and then sigh. She could tell Mrs. Henderson didn't want to say anymore about it.

"It's alright Mrs. Henderson, I'm a doctor. I can handle this, you can tell me. I just need to know."

"It's says here that she has about four to six months left. Again, I am so sorry"

"That means it's stage three already", mumbled Meredith

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Thank you Mrs. Henderson, for telling me. Would you let Dr. Aldridge know that I'll be in tomorrow to speak with him about treatments tomorrow please?"

"Of course. Night Ms. Grey"

"Goodnight" Meredith said as she hung up the phone although nothing about her night was good.

* * *

Mark walks down the stairs, a smile still etched on his face. He walks over to the couch and doesn't see Meredith so he heads to the kitchen and gets himself a drink. Walking back to the living room, he notices light coming from upstairs, in the direction of their room, so he heads up. 

When he reaches the room he leans on the doorframe and watches Meredith as she looks at the phone in her hands. He just stands there unnoticed by Meredith and takes it as his opportunity to take in her beauty, something he likes to do when she's sleeping.

"Hey there" he says in a whisper, loud enough for her to hear and not be startled

"Hey" she says as she glances at him and then returns to her previous position

"Guess what Jeremy wanted to talk to me about", he says as he sits next to her on the bed

Meredith shrugs and looks at him, "Guy stuff?"

The smile returns to Mark's face and he shakes his head negatively "he wanted to know if he could call me dad. I told him it was okay."

When he gets no response from Mer he becomes worried and then asks, "That is okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's great." she answers distractedly, not at all listening what is being said

At this, Marks puts his forefinger and thumb on Mer's chin and raises her face to meet his. He sees tears sliding down her face and he quicky wipes the off and pulls her into him.

"Oh Mer, what's the matter"

She only begins to sob louder and tightens her hold on him. Occasionally saying something was he fault.

"Shh, Shh, It's ok. It'll be ok Mer. Whatever it is, It'll be okay, I promise. Don't cry."

He begins to stroke her hair while soothing her with words like Shh, It'll be okay and I promise.

After a while the cries turn into sniffles, he then pulls her away from him, only enough to look into her eyes.

"What is it Mer? What's your fault?" he asks

"My mom... my mom, she" Mer trails off unable to finish

"Listen Mer, I don't want to push you. It's just, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Mrs. Henderson called, she said Dr. Aldridge ran some tests on my mom. He says she has lung cancer." Meredith says, on the brink of crying again

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Mer." he pulls her into his chest once again. "But, listen to me, this is not your fault. It's not."

"I should call Richard and tell him, he would want to know."

"I know, but he can wait till tomorrow hun."

"I go to see Dr. Aldridge tomorrow."

"Then you'll call Richard after we see Dr. Aldridge tomorrow. That way we'll know what we're dealing with."

"We?"

"Yes, we. We're in this together. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"I can't let you do that. You have patients to see tomorrow."

"Your more important. I'll see them once we're done, and that's final missy."

"Yes sir" she chuckled

"Come on, let's go to bed now."

He turned off the light hey got under the covers. Meredith laid her head down on Mark's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mark?" she said into his shirt

"Hmmmm" He replied, already drifting off to sleep

"Thank you"

"No need."

* * *

**Please continue to review. I realize I had my anonymous reviews turned off, but it's on now. So every one can review. Tell me what you guys think about it. The next chapter should be up tonight. I already have it written out, I just need to type it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the wonderful show Grey's Anatomy, would I be here? I think not**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**Special thanks to the 13 people that have reviewed so far. You are why I write. SERIOUSLY!!!**

**Over 2600 hits... wow. That's amazing.**

**Can I get some more reviews though please? Pretty please? See now I'm begging, my gosh I'm shameless.**

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler but some important stuff happens in it. Italics represent telephone calls and Meredith's thoughts. This chapter continues from the one. It's the next day. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

- Meredith's apartment, NYC, first week in January 2012 -

Meredith and Mark sit at the dining table, each drinking their coffees and reading the paper. They were waiting for Jeremy to finally come down and eat his breakfast. Meredith had already gotten his clothes ready, they were set out on his bed. She would have dressed him, but as of late Jeremy decided he wanted to dress himself, comb his own hair and brush his teeth all by himself. Basically, he didn't want his mom to groom him, he wanted to be a big boy.

"So, is lunch time good for you?" Meredith asked peering over her newspaper.

"I thought you might have wanted to do it this morning, but lunch time is fine with me."

"It's not that I don't want to do this early, it's just I don't want you skipping out on you patients for me"

"My patients are important to me, but like I said last night, your more important"

"Thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem" he says reaching over the table and planting a small kiss on her lips

"What is taking Jeremy so long?" Mer asks after a while

Before mark could answer Jeremy comes into the kitchen and stands by Meredith and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning mommy"

"Morning sweetie"

He then moves to the other side of the table and raises his hand to give Mark a high five

"Morning daddy"

Meredith begins to choke on the coffee she just put in her mouth and Mark reaches over to pat her back with a smile on his face. _'What did he just say'_

"Mommy are you okay?" Jeremy asks full of concern

"Yeah Mer are you alright?" Mark asks in a smug tone of voice

"Fine, I'm fine" she replies with wide eyes still coughing slightly. "Jer, eat you food before it gets cold." _'Why is Mark smiling? Is he ok with this?' _

"Okay" Jeremy sits in the chair placed in front of his semi - cold waffles and begins to eat his food.

Meredith stares at Mark. She opens her mouth to say something then closes it. She repeats the process about three more times. _'What do I say?' _

"Your okay with it right?" Mark asks while motioning to Jeremy with only his eyes. He receives no answer from Meredith so he continues... " cas' I asked you about it last night, before..." he trails off.

"Last night?" contemplatively whispers while staring into her coffee mug. _'No you didn't, I would have remembered.' _

Meredith concentrates on the events form the prior night and vaguely remembers having a conversation with Mark where the words talk, Jeremy, dad and okay came up. Then it hit her. Jeremy wanted to talk about calling Mark dad and he said it was okay. _'Oh My God'_

"Mer, it is right, okay I mean."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be alright, it's fine, its great even" Meredith spat out in record time. Causing her to receive a suspicious glance from Mark

"I'm done!!!!" yelled Jeremy

"Okay bud then lets get moving, mom and I have a big day ahead of us. Plus I'm sure you want to go play with your friends at the day care."

"Uh huh, and I want to see Auntie Liz and Auntie Trish too." he says turning to his mother

"We'll as soon as I see them I'll tell them to stop by the daycare and see their Jeremy"

"Thank you mommy, now can we go now?"

"Yes we can" said Mark as he picked Jeremy up out of his seat and put him on his back

The drive to the Hospital was a quiet one. When they arrived Mark and Meredith both took Jeremy up to daycare, like usual, and then parted ways. Both off to tend to their patients as quickly and efficiently as possible. Hoping no emergencies occurred in the hospital until after their appointment with Dr. Aldridge.

* * *

Meredith went down to the waiting room only to see Mark in the corner patiently waiting for her. 

"Sorry I'm late. I had to give my interns some assignments before I could leave." said Meredith causing Mark to stand and give her a peck on the cheek.

"I figured as much. Your interns are Rosemary's babies" he says matter of factly

"No they're not" Mer giggles as she playfully smack him on the arm, receiving a pointed look from Mark that just screamed 'who are you kidding'.

"Okay maybe they are, but their mine nonetheless. Anyway, come on. We have to be there in twenty minutes." she admitted with a smile on her face.

* * *

The ride to the home in which Ellis stayed was an uneventful one. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They were both had different thoughts running through their heads. Meredith was thinking about all the possible treatment for her mom and Mark, was thinking about whether or not Mer was truly okay with Jeremy calling him dad. 

"Mer?"

"Hmm?" she answered still peering out of the window.

"Are you really okay with Jer calling me dad?"

"Of course I am." she answered honestly but when she turned to look at him she could tell he wasn't convinced.

She turned her entire body in the seat and put her hand atop his hand, which was resting on the gear.

"I am" she said once again, this time with more surety and sincerity in her voice.

He glanced at her and then returned his eyes to the road. Few moments later he murmured, "good"

"Are you?" she asked

By this time he had stopped the car and turned off the engine. They had reached their destination.

He unbuckled his seat belt but made no effort to exit the vehicle. He then turned to her and looked at her, his eyes displaying overwhelming amounts of happiness.

"I'm more than okay with him calling me dad, Mer. I love it. Hell, I've wanted it since the day he was born. The moment I held him in my arms, I knew. I knew that I wanted to be his dad, that I wanted to be there for him, for the both of you. But you weren't ready yet, I knew that you weren't completely over Jeremy's father, that you needed time, and I was okay with that. I was okay with just being your friend, being there for you and Jeremy in anyway you needed me, because that's all I want, to be there for you. Now were together, and were happy. Jer wanting to call me dad just makes me happier."

By the end of his speech Meredith had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't speak, all she could do at that point was pull him into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced in his lifetime.

Separating for air, they pressed their foreheads together and looked at each other, peering into one another's souls with smiles on their faces.

"Wow" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips

She nodded affirmatively, then looked at her wristwatch and yelped "were late!!"

* * *

The meeting with Dr. Aldridge was a very long one. Two hours to be exact. They went over every possible treatment for the lung cancer, where she would receive such treatment and the need to keep this quiet. Dr. Aldridge was very understanding about Meredith wanting to keep the whole matter secretive, keeping it on a need- to- know basis. He knew very well who Dr. Ellis Grey was and her wanting no one to find out that she had the Alzheimer Disease (AD). 

They all went in and spoke with Ellis, she was having one of her 'good days', which had become a rare occurrence over the last eight months or so. She expressed her feelings about the matter and made what she wanted known. Meredith got some time to speak with her mother alone before her 'good day' came to a close and she started to relapse. They talked for a while, covering everything because they weren't sure when they would get the opportunity again.

At the end of the meeting it was agreed that Ellis would be heavily medicated, to help with the pain that and she would receive treatment within the facility with Dr. Aldridge as her private physician.

* * *

After they left they were heading towards the hospital but Mark could tell that Meredith was not ready to go back yet, even if she wouldn't admit it. He knew this was hard on her, and that she was putting up a brave front but he could tell by the look in her eyes that it was already starting to take a toll on her. So instead of turning left towards the hospital, he made a right. 

Meredith was so distracted by her reverie that she didn't see his wrong turn. Meredith was barely paying attention to anything, it wasn't until he stopped that she realized where they were. He brought them to the ferryboats. He knew she and Jer loved to ride on them. Although Mark didn't quite understand their intense love of ferryboats, he accepted it. All he knew was that his two favorite people in the world liked them, that was more than good enough for him.

He brought her there because it was somewhere Meredith could clear her head. It always made her relax, and most of the time open up to him about things that were bothering her.

He stopped the car and shut the engine off. Mer opened the door and raised her head only to see the ferryboat lift. She then look over the hood of the car at Mark, was wearing a comforting smile.

"What are we doing here?"

"I figured you might need some time before we head back to the hospital." he answered while going around to her side and placing his arm around her waist

"You know me well" she admitted while walking toward the boat.

"That I do" he proclaimed softly

Once they boarded the ferry the found a quaint little bench to sit on, there they snuggled and enjoyed each others company. Meredith visibly relaxed and Mark was indeed proud of himself and his decision to bring her there. They sat in comfortable silence watching looking out over the water.

"I need to call Richard" she mused

"What did you say babe?"

"Oh I said that I needed to call Dr. Webber" she said, coming to her feet

"Okay, go right ahead babe. I'll be here when your done." he smiled reassuringly at her

She nodded and then made her way over to the railing of the boat.

* * *

She dialed the number out of memory and held the phone against her ear, breathing in anticipation of the conversation about to come. 

"_Seattle Grace Hospital, Chief Webber's office, how may I help you?" _

"_Hello, Patricia, it's Meredith Grey" she said in a short breath_

"_It's nice to hear from you, Doctor Grey! I'll put you through right away."_

"_Thank you"_,she said, while absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the railing

"_Hello, Meredith" _Richard greeted, his voice full of warmth.

"_Hello Dr. Webber!" _she exclaimed

"_Now Meredith, you know you can call me Richard."_

"_Yeah, I forget sometimes. So how's everything going?"_

"_Everything's going well down here. How's New York?" _He asks while shuffling papers around

"_New York's good"_

"_How about my grandson? I haven't spoken to him for the week yet."_

"_Jeremy's fine, he can't wait till his birthday. You know, the usual"_

Richard chuckles on the other end but becomes serious. _"Alright Meredith, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"_

"_It's my mother"_ she spat

Papers suddenly stop shuffling _"Ellis? How is she? Is something wrong?"_

"_She has lung cancer. Small cell. Stage three Bronchioalveolar Carcinoma to be exact."_

'_There, I said it. Straight to the chase, no beating around the bush. Ripped off the bandage with no anesthesia' - _She thought

"_Stage three? When did you find out? How long before..." _he asked still shell shocked from the news he just heard.

"_Last night. I looked at the films, I think she has about 3 to 5 months."_

"_Oh I'm so sorry Meredith. Does Ellis now? I mean was she..."_

"_She had a good day today. Which is rare. We talked, about what she wanted done, that kind of stuff you know."_

"_That's good, that's really good. Mer will you hold on a second so I can check my schedule so I can see when I can make a trip out there?"_

"_That won't be necessary."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Mom" _she sighs _"I told her that I was going to tell you about her cancer. She told me she didn't want you to see her like that, medicated and in pain you know. She doesn't want anyone to see her. She wants to be remembered as Doctor Ellis Grey, the amazing surgeon. Not as Ellis Grey, the cancer sufferer. I'm sorry."_

"_It's quite alright Meredith, your only obeying her wishes. Thank you for telling me though, it means a lot. Do you need anything?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Besides, I have Mark to help me through this. He's been great."_

"_Glad to hear it. Umm so sorry Meredith but I have to go. Tell Mark I said hello and give Jeremy my love okay."_

"_Will do, goodbye Richard."_

"_Goodbye Meredith"_

Mer hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

* * *

She made her way back over to Mark just as the boat was docking. He stood and pulled her into a hug. 

"Richard says hello"

"I think he's starting to like me"

"I think so to"

"You ready to go back to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you... for everything."

"You very welcome, beautiful."

They walked to the car with their hands intertwined, separated to get in and once again locked once they were inside. They listened to the radio during their short drive to the hospital, singing along horribly to some Duran Duran.

* * *

What do you think? This was touch and go for me. This was suppose to be split into two chapters, but I figured that would have drawn it out a little too much. I know you guys are ready for Seattle. For those who have asked questions in your reviews, believe me all will be revealed shortly. Just stick with me, I'm sort of figuring this out as I go. I have some main events planned out but the fillers are getting to me.** Please REVIEW. I love them!!! They are my sustenance. So again please review!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the wonderful show Grey's Anatomy, would I be here? I think not**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: This is for all you guys that wanted some Derek thrown in, this is his POV. I was going to have it from someone else's POV but you guys wanted Derek. So here. I'm sure it's not quite what you meant, but it's the best I could do for now. They'll see each other soon though, I promise. ENJOY!!!!!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Eight from last chapter alone... absolutely awesome guys. Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

- Seattle Grace Hospital, WSH, third week in March, 2012 -

- Derek's POV-

I walked into SGH, briefcase in hand, like every other morning for the past, I don't know, seven years. I made my way to the stairwell and headed to the Attending's locker room. Why am I changing into my scrubs? I have no idea. I have the day off today, but for some reason I'm here.

I stand on the floor above the surgical wing, leaning on the railing. Everyone is reading something as usual, but today it just seems... different. The faces of the readers aren't what they normally are when reading a patients chart. They seem genuinely interested, as if they were home reading their favorite novel, not the interested you see on surgeons faces when they realize the surgery they're about to perform. I catch a glimpse at the literature and realize that it is a magazine of some sort and not patients charts after all. Still, I brush it off, filing it away under the category of 'weird happenings at Seattle Grace'.

As I make my way over to the OR board, I realize just how many people are reading this magazine. I stand in front of the OR board, not really looking at its content but instead, contemplating just what is so darn interesting in the magazine that everyone is reading. Just as I was about to ask a passing scrub nurse, Preston approaches the board and then frowns at my facial expression. The confusion must have been set across my face because he turned and eyed me from head to toe.

"Derek" he nods curtly

"Preston" I do the same, acknowledging his presence

"What's the mater with you?" he asks in a perplexed manner

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with everyone in this hospital"

"What do you mean?"he asks, this time with more curiosity and perplexity in his voice

"Look around. Everyone on this floor seems to be reading magazines instead of patients charts and I'm pretty sure it's like this across the entire hospital too."

The only response I receive from him is an incredulous look, like I've sprouted two other heads or something. Finally after studying me for what felt like forever he asks:

"You really don't know, do you?"

At this, I round my shoulders and open my palms in a questioning manner and widen my eyes as if to coax him along even more. "Know what?"

Preston sighed and shook his head at me. I furrowed my brow at his actions. Then he pulled a rolled up magazine out of the pant leg of his blue scrubs, looked around as if to make sure no one was watching us and then passed it to me.

"What is with you?" I ask laughing lightly. I have never seen Preston this way. It's quite funny actually to watch THE Dr. Preston Burke act so childish.

Before he could answer my questions he received a page and ran down the hall, just as he rounded the corner, he turned back and handed me the magazine.

"I'm going to need that back when your done, Christina hasn't seen it yet." I nod in agreement and with that he was off again.

I turned my gaze back to the rolled up magazine in my hand and then unraveled it quickly, anxious to see what was so interesting for practically everyone on the surgical floor to be reading it.

When I opened it, I realized that it was only the latest issue of the Medical Journal. But I am beyond stunned when I see who is on the cover, I'm flabbergasted actually. On the cover of the newest issue of the Medical Journal is none other than, Meredith Grey, my Meredith. Her beautiful face is shining off of the cover brightly, her smile so intoxicating that it causes a wide grin to spread across my face.

I begin to get strange looks from the nurses, so I decide to go to my office so I can fully examine the contents of the Journal. When I reach my office, I plop down in my swivel chair, grinning like an absolute idiot while just staring at Meredith's face. Then it hits me, she still has the same affect on me after six years. Six years, wow.

It's been six years since I've last seen or heard from her. When she left, I badgered the interns nonstop about her whereabouts for about two weeks before Dr. Yang finally snapped at me. She lost it. She told me that I needed to stop asking about Meredith because it was my fault, I was the reason that she wasn't at work, I was the reason Mer had transferred out of the program. The only thoughts that ran through my head after that was, 'transferred? My God, what have I done? What did I do? Why did I have to be so stupid?'. When I was told she transferred, I realized what a colossal mistake I had made. Then, did I realize how truly in-love I was with her.

Even after the verbal beating I received from Yang, I asked the others where she had transferred to for about two months. They were all tight lipped about everything, but one day O'Malley finally snapped. Just like Yang, he lost it. I never thought he would be the one to get so angry as to pin me to a wall and then verbally assault me, I figured Karev or Yang, maybe even Stevens, but never O'Malley. He made it very clear that I had no right to know where Meredith was, because I was the only reason she was gone. I just stopped questioning after that, though I never stopped wondering. To this day I still don't know where she is or how she's doing.

Finally, I stopped my musings, opening the Journal to the right page, I carefully read the two and a half page article about Mer.

It started off by saying that she was in New York, working at Western Memorial Hospital and the end of her surgical residency was coming up. It said that on the 'list of top neurosurgeons in the U.S.', Mer was ranked number four (# 4) in new York, tied for number six (# 6) on the east coast, and number thirteen (# 13) in the entire United States; which is an incredible feat for a surgical resident. It also went on to say that in her time at Western Memorial, she was under the tutelage of Dr. Eric Brodey, who currently holds the number one (# 1) position in the United States.

The article continues with an excerpt from an interview with Dr. Brodey, whom praises her endlessly, also stating that if Meredith were an attending, she would definitely be one of the top eight (8) in the U.S.. It goes on to say that she is also working with researchers and lab technicians alike, to try to detect the Alzheimer Disease (AD) earlier and find more effective treatments for it. She is also working with a team of physicians trying to find a surgical way of improving AD; by way of creating or connecting more neurological pathways from the frontal and temporal lobes to the lymbic systems.

The article continues with excerpts from interviews with her colleagues, all of whom rave about her making such great strides. If the previous weren't enough, she very recently made an amazing medical breakthrough pertaining to tumors pressing against the cerebral cortex. She was also nominated for the prestigious, Golden Hands award from the New York State Board of Medical Standards, an award which is annually given to the doctor which has the lowest patient mortality rate in the area.

It said that she was truly a surgeon to be reckoned with, and I agree with them completely. Meredith, my Meredith has become one of the best. I know I have no claim to her, that she is no longer MY Meredith, but still, she will always be My Meredith. Still, how did I not know where she was working or how she was steadily rising in the field of neurology? She's in neuro, somehow a part of me always new she would go into neuro, that she would sort of follow in my footsteps. Follow in my footsteps? How freaking arrogant can I be? She probably wanted nothing to do with anything slightly reminding her of me, hell that is why she left in the first place. Still I hope that I am the reason she went into neuro, well not so much ME, per se, but more so that I influenced her decision in some way. It would be nice to know that I actually had a hand in something good in her life, rather than just being THE idiot who brought her nothing but grief and turmoil.

* * *

This was the first time I've written a POV, was it believable? Did it sound like Derek? Gosh I hope so, out of all the chapters I've written so far, this has taken the longest. This takes place two months after the last chapter (for those who didn't notice the time line above). **So once again I ask you to REVIEW.** 1 hour till Greys Anatomy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! whoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the wonderful show Grey's Anatomy, would I be here? I think not**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a month and a half after the last one. This is sad at the beginning. I'm sorry, but it needs to happen. Don't hate me. We all knew it was coming.**

**I experienced my first real taste of writers block after chapter 5, believe me it is no fun. This is why it took me a week to update. I knew what I wanted in this chapter, but for some reason I couldn't type it, every time I started to, I would either be pressing the delete button within a matter of seconds or just end up staring at the screen for hours.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. Thanks for all the reviews. They're wonderful.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

- Rock of Ages Cemetary, WSH, Sunday, May 20, 2012 -

Mer had flown in to Seattle three days ago. It had been exactly two weeks since her mother's passing when she arrived. Mark, Jeremy and Liza all came with her. Liza and Mark wanted to be there for her during the funeral. If she at any time needed them, they wanted to be there. It had been a busy week for Mer, she had taken care of everything. She made sure everything was as her mother wanted, or at least what she thought her mother would have wanted.

It was a small ceremony with only about twenty people, many wanted to attend but Meredith tried to make it as private as possible. In attendance were: Meredith, Richard, Mark, Christina, George, Izzie, Alex, Liza, Preston, Miranda, Dr. Aldridge and some others Mer knew while growing up; they were colleagues of Ellis', people whom she respected as surgeons, people whom were the closest thing she had to friends. Jeremy was spending the day with Willy, Miranda's son, and Tucker. Tucker offered to spend the day with the boys instead of going to the funeral with everyone else.

Meredith sat between Richard and Christina with tears silently cascading down her cheeks. She listened as people began to read poems or speak about the Ellis Grey they knew, she sat there seemingly paying attention but her mind was somewhere else entirely...

(_Flashback to about a week and a half _)

_Meredith, Mark and Jeremy had just arrived outside the private clinic in which Ellis was being treated for her lung cancer. Meredith had received a call not too long ago from Dr. Aldridge telling her that Ellis was not doing so good, that the chance of her making it through the night were slim. _

_Meredith made her way down the familiar corridor to her mothers room. When she reached the room, she sucked in her breath and then let it out slowly in an effort to calm herself, as well as brace herself for what she knew was going to be exceptionally hard for her._

_Mer opened the door to the room, letting the light illuminate her form. She stood by the door taking in the sight which was her mother, she was connected to so many machines, looking so helpless . Lying in the bed, Ellis seemed so small and frail, as if she were as fragile as a porcelain doll. With her eyes closed, Mer assumed she was sleeping, so she made her way to the side of the bed, sat in the chair and clutched her mother's hand between hers._

"_It's okay mom. I'm here" she whispered as she kissed the top of her mother's hand_

"_Meredith? Is that you?" she asked, voice hoarse and groggy from medication_

_Mer smiled, her mom was having a good day. This meant so much to her, she would get to say goodbye to her mom, HER mom, not the shell Ellis Grey was on her bad days._

"_Yes. It's me mom" she answered, on the verge of tears_

"_You've grown" _

_Meredith smiled and nodded her head affirmatively, not trusting her voice right then._

"_I don't remember you doing that"_

"_That's okay. I remember for the both of us, besides it doesn't matter."_

_They sat in silence for a while, not sure of what to say. It was the most comfortable silence Meredith had ever encountered with her mother._

"_Have you graduated medical school yet? Are you still set on becoming a surgeon? Because I don't think..."Ellis asked in a jumble_

"_Yes mom, I have graduated Med school. And I am a surgeon, I specialize in neurology. I'm in my final year of residency at Western Memorial actually."_

"_Oh" visibly surprised at the news_

_Ellis never thought Mer had what it took to be a surgeon. She thought Mer would break under the pressure. She thought that Mer was too caring and that she didn't have that icyness on her veins that was needed. She thought Mer would be the kind of doctor who became to attached to patients. So to hear that she made it through the rigors of being an intern and was at the end of residency was a surprise to her, practically rendering her speechless. _

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you any good? I mean, your at the end of your residency, you should have offers by now"_

"_Yeah I have some really good offers, but I think I'm going to stay at WMH though"_

"_I see"_

"_Mom, there's someone I want you to meet. Just give me a second."_

_Elis watched Meredith walk out of the room and down the hallway. About three minutes later she returned, this time holding a little boy's hand. She sat on the chair closest to the bed which she had recently vacated and placed the boy on her lap. Shortly after they did this a tall handsome man entered, closed the door and sat in the chair closest to said door. Meredith then sat the boy on the bed next to Ellis and took her hand once again._

"_Mom, I want you to meet your grandson. Jeremy Richard Christian Grey."_

_Jeremy flashes one of his 'you- can't- help- falling- in-love-with- me- because- I'm- so-cute' smiles at his grandma and gave her one of his enthusiastic waves_

"_Hi Grandma!!!"_

"_Hello" she then looks at Mer in astonishment"You have a son" _

"_Yeah, he'll be five next month"_

"_He's a beautiful child Meredith. Just like his mother."_

_At those words Mer's eyes begin to water. In all her years she can never remember her mom saying that to her._

"_Thank you."_

_Ellis turned her attention to the man sitting in the seat by the door and pointed in his direction. _

"_Who this?"_

"_Oh, that's"_

_But before Mer could finish her statement Jeremy interrupted and said rather proudly, "That's my daddy. His name is Mark grandma."_

_Mark took this as a sign that it was okay to approach. He made his way over to Ellis' bedside, opposite to that of Meredith and took her hand in his. _

"_It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grey"_

"_Likewise"_

"_Daddy, I'm thirsty" Jeremy told Mark before another conversation could ensue_

"_Ok buddy, how about you and I leave mommy and grandma to talk while we go get you something to drink?"_

"_Okay daddy" Jeremy then leaned over and gave Ellis a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "Bye grandma, I love you." He said while flashing another one of his adorable smiles. He opened his arms toward Mark, and was scooped off the bed in one swift movement._

_Mark turned his attention back to Ellis, "It was truly an honor Dr. Grey". On his way out he gave Mer a comforting look and nod and exited, giving Mer and Ellis some more time alone. _

_It had been about three hours since Jeremy and Mark left. Mer and Ellis had done nothing but talk since then, they talked about everything. By the end of the conversation Meredith had heard things from her mother that she had wanted to hear for basically her entire life. Her mother had told her she was proud of her and that she was sorry she didn't give her a better childhood. Meredith didn't blame her though, for some reason she couldn't. After all, Meredith was a mother herself now, she knew it could be hard to raise a child while being a surgeon. It was tough. During their conversation Meredith realized how truly sorry her mother was for not being a better parent, she also realized that Ellis did her best, she did the best she could and Meredith couldn't be angry with her for that._

_Elis was sleeping now but Meredith knew it was time, her mom was dying. Her heart rate had begun to steadily decrease over time. Mer could feel her slipping away, she could feel death lingering in the air. Meredith was amazed at how long Ellis had remained lucid, she expected for her to slip into another memory, another time period. _

_Meredith squeezed Ellis' hand once again. She had caught herself doing that a few times since Ellis had fallen asleep, it was sort of her way to let her mom know that she was still there. This time though, Ellis opened and closed her eyes. They seemed to be heavy, that it was a task to try and keep them open. Meredith knew it wouldn't be much longer now._

"_I'm here mom, I'm right here."_

"_I'm so sorry I...-" she said with a hoarse and tired voice, dripping with regret_

_But before she could finish Meredith stopped her._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for mom, I've told you that already. I don't blame you for anything. I am so grateful that you are my mom, you made me who I am today. You're the reason I am what I am. Thank you for that."_

"_No thank you, you're the best daughter a parent could ask for. You gave me a beautiful grandson, you have made me so proud Meredith. I want you to know that I love you"_

"_I love you too mom, I love you so much"_

(_Flashback ends_)

Meredith began to break down as she said her final goodbye to her mother. As the minister ended the ceremony Richard had his arms around her trying to console her as silent tears of his own fell down his cheeks. Burke, Bailey, Izzie, Christina, Mark, Liza, George and Alex were all close by giving their support.

They all decided to go back to Meredith's house after the funeral was over.

* * *

- Seattle Grace Hospital, WSH, 2012 -

- Derek's POV-

I walked out of OR 3 at ten after noon (12:10), having had just completed another successful surgery. I made my way over to the OR Board. I didn't need to go there but did anyway. I knew that I was needed in surgery with Dr. Burke in or OR 1 in just under an hour. I should be getting ready to scrub in but I had to go to the OR board first, it is where I go right before a surgery to calm my nerves. Even if it is almost an hour before.

When I arrive at the board a nurse is erasing surgeries off the board and writing up new ones. I witness her erase Dr. Burke's name from the board and wonder why. It is one of the nurses who has been there since I started to work at Seattle grace so there is no need for me to look at her name tag to find out her name.

"Nurse Olivia?"

"Yes Dr. Shepherd"

"Why are you erasing Dr. Burke's surgery in OR 1?"

"It has been pushed back to 3:45 Dr. Shepherd"

"Oh, I see. Thank you"

"Your welcome Dr. Shepherd"

Just as I was about to leave I realizes that she also erased Dr. Bailey's surgery. Which I find odd because Bailey hardly ever reschedules. I continue watching Olivia erase names of doctors and their surgeries only to be replaced with other doctors and names of other less life threatening surgeries. It's not odd that board is being changed, but something else catches my attention. The names of the surgeons she erased are Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev and Dr. O'Malley. I find this to be quite strange because in all my days at Seattle Grace I have never heard of Dr. Christina Yang rescheduling a surgery.

"Olivia?"

"Yes Dr. Shepherd?"

"Do you know why Dr. Burke, Bailey, O'Malley, Yang, and Karev have all rescheduled their surgery for a later time?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd but I don't"

"Okay, thank you."

I made my way down to the nearest nurses station, confused as to why five doctors have all of a sudden had the need to reschedule their surgeries. It is not uncommon for a surgeon to have the need to reschedule their surgery, but five at the same time? Something is up. I know it.

Confusion must have been set across my face because the next thing I know, nurse Debbie is asking me if I was okay.

"I'm fine" I reply

She nodded at me and gave a slight smile, then returned to her work.

"Actually, there is something"

"What is it Dr. Shepherd?"

"Do you have any idea as to why Dr. Yang, O'Malley, Bailey, Karev and Burke have all rescheduled their surgeries?"

"No sir. All I know is that the Chief cleared it."

"Okay, well, have you seen any of them in the hospital today?"

"No I haven't sorry."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

The chief? Why would Richard be ok with five surgeons rescheduling? He would have a problem with this, unless of course it is really big. Finally I decide to go to Richard, I have to go there to talk about a patient anyway, I'll just bring this rescheduling surgeries thing up casually during our conversation.

I stop outside of Richard's office right in front of his secretary Patricia's desk and wait for her to hang up the phone.

"Hello Patricia, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Dr. Shepherd and you?"

"The same. Is the Chief in? I have to speak with him about a patient"

"No I'm sorry he's not I don't think he'll be in until later today"

"Very well" I turn to leave but then realize that Patricia might be able to tell me what is going on in the hospital or elsewhere that has everybody rescheduling surgeries. And also, why none of them seem to be around.

"Patricia?"

"Yes Dr. Shepherd"

"You wouldn't happen to know why Dr. Bailey, Burke, Yang, Karev, and O'Malley have all rescheduled their surgeries today or where they could be, would you?"

"Oh, yes I do. They all went to Ellis Grey's funeral, along with Dr. Stevens and the Chief. Like you said, they rescheduled, so I think they'll all be returning later today. Come to think of it, the funeral should be over now."

"Th..thank you Patricia" I stuttered, my word barely making it out as I walked down the hall

* * *

- Derek's inner thoughts -

Ellis Grey's funeral. Wow, when did this happen? I can't believe this. How was it that everyone else knew but ME? Don't be stupid Derek. You know why you weren't invited to the ceremony, you broke Meredith. Broke her? Where did I hear that from before? That's right, Yang and O'Malley She wants nothing to do with you. Ouch. That hurts. Even when I say it, hell, I thinks it hurts worse with me saying it. I have to admit it, I hurt the woman I love. Why was I so stupid? What is the matter with me? Why am I making this about ME?!!!! This is about Meredith, not me. Her mother is dead, gone, not coming back. She must be in so much pain right now, I hate to think about the pain she must be in, it makes me want to cry. If I remember correctly, her mom was her only remaining relative. She's alone now, she must feel so alone. My God, this makes me so incredibly sad.

Wait a minute, Is she alone? I know she has her friends and apparently Burke and Bailey now, but is she alone? Is she with someone? I'm such an idiot, of course she is. Do you expect her to be single after six years? Do you expect her to be waiting for you, even after you chose you wife over her? Yes. How pathetic am I? Wait how foolish am I? How pathetically foolish am I? Seriously, a woman like Meredith attracts men like bees to freaking honey. She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, she's a great catch. What guy wouldn't jump at the opportunity to be with her? Even if it were only for a few minutes. But back to my question. Is she with someone? Dammit, I have no right to ask that question, not now. Not after what I did to her.

I wish I could see her. See her smile, or hear her laugh again. I wonder if she'll come here, for a visit, that sort of thing. I doubt it, it's been six years now and she hasn't yet. Why would she now? Ever since that damn article in the Journal, all I can do lately is think about her and her accomplishments. I always knew she would make a great surgeon. I know she kept in close contact with her friends. There are times when I see them talking, when they realize I'm around they all shut up. I wonder if she also kept in contact with Burke and Bailey. Well probably Burke, after all he is her best friend's boyfriend. But Bailey? Did Meredith really keep in touch with all of them? Are they all close? Is that why they all went to the funeral? Funeral. Meredith is at her mothers funeral and here I am making this about me once again. Thing is, I'm here, when I wish I could be there, there consoling her and comforting her.

* * *

- Meredith's House, WSH, 2012 -

When they arrived everyone just sat around in the kitchen for a while, talking about old times and surgeries and what not.

Meredith: "Guys, you know I'm fine right? You don't have to stay, I mean I'm sure you all have surgeries to get to."

Mark: "Yeah, Liza and I will be here to stay with her."

Miranda's cell phone begins to ring and she leaves the kitchen to answer it

George: "You sure Mer? We already pushed them back, we can stay a little while longer"

Izzie: "Yeah Mer, I don't even have a surgery today. None of us are on- call tonight either."

Christina: "You know what I think you need? Tequila"

Alex: "For once, I think she's right Mer. We can all go to Joes. Just like old times."

Liza: "Joes?"

George: "It's this bar across the street from the hospital"

Meredith: "Christina. Alex. I do not need tequila. I would love to see Joe again but I do not need tequila. Besides, I think I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap then head over to Bailey's and pick up Jeremy anyway."

Bailey walks back in with phone in hand waving it in the air

Bailey: "Not so fast Grey, our boys have decided that they need more time to play. They're asking for a sleepover, what do you say?"

Meredith: "As long and you and Tucker are okay with it, I'm okay with it. It's not everyday they get to hang out, why not? "

Bailey: "Sleepover it is then" she says as she leaves once again to finish the conversation

Christina: "See Meredith, you can go take your nap while we're at the hospital doing surgeries, then we could all head over to Joes."

Meredith: "Christina, you can not go to Joes tonight anyway, who's going to take care of my goddaughter?"

Burke: "That would be me. Go ahead Grey, let loose have some fun. Just make sure Christina doesn't drink too much will you?"

Richard: "They're right Meredith. I'm sure Joe would love to see you again"

Meredith: "Jeez, I feel like I'm in high school again. Surrounded by people trying to get me drunk!!!!!!!!."

Everyone in the room laughs at the statement for a while, because in actuality that is what they were trying to do. They were trying to get a grown woman intoxicated to the point of no return.

Meredith: "Alright guys, I'll go on one condition and one condition only."

She waited for them all to nod or show some sort of agreement before she continued.

Meredith: "You all get your butts out of here!!!!" she chuckled as well as everyone else "Seriously, go save some lives then we can all head over to Joes and get drunk. I'll even meet you guys there after your shift"

They all nodded their head in agreement and slight murmurs of 'okay', 'fine', and 'sure whatever' were heard. Everyone gave her a hug and were out the door. Liza even went with them, Izzie had insisted she come, so that she could keep her company seeing as she had no surgeries and they could get to know each other better. With everyone gone, that meant Mer and Mark had the house to themselves.

"I think Liza has a thing for George"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? Those two haven't been able to keep their eyes off of each other since we got here a couple days ago."

"Yeah, Izze likes her too"

"They could be sisters Mer. They're exactly alike"

"Not EXACTLY alike" emphasizing the word, exactly

"Close enough. Anyway, enough of them, you must be exhausted."

"I am"

"You want to head up for that nap now?"

"Only if you come with me."

"Lead the way sweetheart."

They both headed up to Mer's old room, where they both fell asleep almost immediately from exhaustion. Mer woke up with a start, her cell phone was ringing non- stop. Mark was spooning her and his arms were around her so tightly that her body was in synch with is, you would have thought they were conjoined. With a little bit of trouble she untangled her self and opened her phone.

"Mere, where the hell are you?!?!?!" Christina shouted into the phone

"Home, why?" she replied in a sleepy voice.

"Because you were supposed to meet us at Joes"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past seven"

"Oh I'm sorry Christina, Mark and I fell asleep"

"Sure you did" she said in a suggestive tone

"Christina!!!! it wasn't like that... You know what? Forget it, we're on our way"

"Ten minutes Meredith, ten minutes. If you're not here, I'm coming for you."

With that Meredith hung up the phone and changed into a pair of jeans and one of her favorite J. Crew sweaters. She yelled at Mark every so often, for him to wake up but he didn't budge. So she decided to do the one thing she knew would make him up. She laid directly on top of him and started trailing kisses from his cheekbone down his neck and to his collarbone.

"Hmmmm, so your awake" Mark said as he rolled her over so that he was on top, a small smile playing at his lips

"Yes I am" she added playfully, while rolling over once more so that she was on top. Then she moved off him and went to the closet to retrieve her boots.

"Mer, wh-what are y-you doing?"

"Getting dressed, something you should be doing"

"Wh-what, why?"

"Cas' we have to go over to Joes, remember I promised everyone we would be there. Their shift was over from around seven, now it's almost eight." She told him it was almost eight because she knew him, if she told him is was just after seven he would want to stay and do the 'nasty- nasty' as Christina would so elegantly put it.

"Can't we just stay here and finish what we just started?" he said while pouting his lips and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Boy did she know him well.

"Believe me, I wish we could. But Christina gave us ten minutes to get there, otherwise she's coming here. She sounded pretty upset too."

"Okay I'll be ready in two!!!"

Mark jumped off the bed so quickly, he practically flew to his suitcase, which made Mer gasp in surprise.

"Are you afraid of Christina?"

"No" Mark answered, so quickly in fact that it caused Mer to not entirely believe him

"You are!!!"

"No I'm not"

"You totally are"

"Sweetheart it's just, Christina doesn't strike me as someone you want to piss off alright. With that said, I'm ready."

Mer didn't notice it, but he was. He was already dressed and was looking quite handsome at that. Looking at him made her want to indeed finish what she had started a few minutes ago, but Mark was right. Christina was not someone you want to piss off, and from the sound of her voice on the phone, she was already a little ticked off. In a little while they were already downstairs and out the door, getting into their rental, they were off to Joes.

* * *

- Emerald City Bar (a.k.a. Joes), WSH, 2012 -

The familiar ringing of the bells on the door caused Joe to raise his head. When he did, he saw a face he hadn't seen in a while. He had seen her on occasion in the past six years, she even dropped in to the bar once or twice just to say hello. Meredith Grey was back in Seattle, he knew that she was in town for her mom's funeral but he hadn't expected her to come into the bar, especially not at its busiest hours. Boy did he miss her, her presence had surely been missed over the last six years. Over the years when she would come into town form New York they would have lunch together, just to catch up. She always held a special place in his heart, he always looked at her as a younger sister whom he needed to protect, even if she didn't need it.

"Hey there stranger"

"Hey Joe" Mer said as she went to the side of the counter where you entered the bar was, so she could give him a hug

"Didn't expect to see you in here tonight" he said as they embraced and she chuckled

As they parted he added, "Though I should've known since the rest of the gang are all here, together."

"Yeah, where are they by the way?"

"Their over in the back, you know, the table where noone can see you"

"Oh okay thanks" she said as she left from behind the bar and was headed to the booth in the back

"Hey Mer! Tequila right?" he called after her as he lifted a shot glass

"Actually Joe, I'll just take a beer for now, I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while"

"Okay" he replied as he handed her two beers, which caused her to look at him quizzically. "The second one is for that guy you came in with, Mark right?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks"

On the way to the table, which Mark had already found, Mer was bombarded by people from the hospital; she remember some of them, they were fellow doctors, some nurses and she met a few new people. Some gave condolences and others asked questions about how she was doing and what not. Finally she made it to the table where her friends were already engulfed in conversation. Izzie only had time to stay for one beer, her patient had began to crash so she had to head over to the hospital.

As the night moved on, everyone went from beers to tequila shots. They all played drunken darts, first in groups, which were Mer and Mark, George and Liza, and Christina and Alex, much to their dislike, but Preston nor Izzie were there to play with them and they were far too drunk at the time to argue. Christina and Alex won the dart game for groups and then got into an argument over which one of them was better at throwing darts, which inevitably led to the discussion of whether boys or girls were better at darts. They then began to play a drunken game of darts where it was boys against girls and the losers had to buy the winners a round of shots. The girls won, and Alex sulked for a while, until Izzie came back that is. After a while longer of drunken conversation and bickering from Alex and Christina, everyone decided to call it a night. They all said they're goodbyes to Joe and were out the door. They all got into cabs because they left their cars at the hospital or home, they all figured they would be to drunk to drive after they were finished anyway. Christina in hers was heading home to Preston and their daughter, Alex and Izzie were off in theirs heading back to the house, George and Liza were off in theirs, and Mer and Mark in theirs, ready to go finish what they started before the came to Joes.

* * *

- Derek's Office, Seattle Grace Hospital, WSH, 2012 -

- Derek's inner thoughts-

As I sit at my desk I realize that this has pretty much become my routine for the past few months now. I come in here after my shift is done, I come in here and just sit, think and stare at the wall. It's the only place I can seem to think straight in nowadays. I try to figure out what fueled this and I realize that this all goes back to the day Preston gave me that Journal. Ever since then all I can do is think about _her_ and what I did. How foolish I was and how sorry I am. Now today all I feel is more pain, mostly because I know she felt pain today, and that she is probably still grieving. But also because I can't comfort her or be that shoulder for her to cry on, what irks me even more is that Bailey and Burke can. I expect for the others to and even the chief, but Bailey and Burke? That just puts another nail in the coffin, not that I have anything against Baily and Preston, we're colleagues and over the years I would like to think that we have become friends, but to know that they can be there for her and I can't, angers me. I'm not angry with Meredith, I have no reason to be, I'm angry with myself.

Since when has she become friends with Bailey and Burke? Preston is suppose to be my friend, why wouldn't he tell me he is close with Meredith now. Why am I blaming this on Preston? Why am I angry at him for this? He probably didn't want to get in the middle of this, Yang would probably kill him if he did anyway. Why can't I let this go? Who am I really angry with? I should make a freaking list. That's exactly what I'm going to do, hell maybe it'll help stop me to stop doing this back and forth thing I keep doing.

So here goes... My (who am I angry with list) list:

1) Myself... that's for sure

2) Addison... if she didn't come back I would be happy with Meredith

3) The Chief... if he didn't call Addison for the consult she wouldn't have come

4) Bailey... if she hadn't asked Addison for a consult on her patient, Addison would've left a lot earlier and I wouldn't have had time to think about whether or not to sign the divorce papers

5) Meredith... I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be angry with her but I can't help it, deep down I am a little bit angry with her, she left, just up and left without saying a word, nothing, just gone.

6) The rest of the interns, her devoted friends... A part of me is glad that she has friends like them, friends who she can count on to always have her back and be there when she needs them, though I know it's not right, a part of me dislikes every single one of them, because they never told me where she was. After she left, I was ready to go after her, but they wouldn't tell me where she was, so I couldn't. I'm angry with them because they kept her whereabouts a secret.

7) Preston... Yeah I'm angry at him too, he obviously knew where she was, yet he didn't tell me. I was devastated after she left, he knew that, yet he didn't tell me.

Listen to me, I'm thinking of people to put on a list of who I'm angry at, but when it all boils down there is still only ONE person I can be angry with, ONE person who is to blame in all of this, ME, Derek- the- idiot-who-hurt-his-wonderful-girlfriend-because-he-didn't- tell-her-he-was-married-and-then-stayed-with-his-wife-and-hurt-his-wonderful-girlfriend-again-Shepherd.

* * *

This is revised, for all of you who are just reading this, don't worry about it, the old one was a mistake. You guys are reading the correct one now. To all of you who read this before, sorry about the the ending at the bar it was a mistake. I typed it one way and then realized it needed to be another but I posted the wrong version. So again sorry.

**Thanks for reading guys... Leave a REVIEW (you know you want to)**

Okay guy's this one takes the cake, this has been my longest chapter by far. It's like fifteen pages long. I think I deserve some serious feedback for this one though. I want to know the parts you liked, the parts you disliked. Do you think some things need to change, or something could have been better? I need you guys to tell me these things, it helps me know what I need to improve in order to keep you guys, my beloved readers, happy.

The Derek's inner thoughts thing is something I came up with, it's similar to a POV but it's just his thoughts, what's going on in that head of his. The inner thoughts might be a little jumbled and sometimes seems repetitious, but hey, that's what's going on in his head. There is no dialogue in the inner thoughts section, that would make it a POV, at least that's what I think. This is why I split up his POV and his inner thoughts section. If you still don't quite understand something about it, just tell me in a review or a pm and I'll see if I can expound on it some more.

If you play close attention, I mention 'old times' a few times in this chapter, once from Alex. It was my way of showing that Alex misses Meredith's presence and how things use to be when she was there.

There were so many ways that I wanted to approach the Ellis dying scene. It was taking me forever thinking about how I was going to get the death and the funeral to be in one chapter, because I thought splitting it up would just drag it out unnecessarily. The time lapse was eating away at me due to the fact that I don't like skipping weeks ahead in the same chapter. So all of a sudden it comes to me while I'm laying on the couch watching my brothers play video games, BAM!! do a flashback. So I smacked my hand to my forehead and was like DUH, one simple flashback and I can stop ripping my hair out over it.

Also, as for the bonding between Mer and Ellis had before she passed away, I hope you guys liked it. I would think that Ellis would act like that or somewhere along those lines, I mean, she's dying for pete's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy we wouldn't be waiting until January for new episodes**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy lately. This chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one.**

**I know you guys want Mer in Seattle. So do I, believe me. I just need to tie up some loose ends first. I believe that it should be done within the next two chapters. I'm trying to have it finished by Christmas. Mer coming back to SGH would be my Christmas gift to you all.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. Thanks for all the reviews. They're wonderful.**

**Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake I made in the last chapter. The ending in the bar was incorrect, thank you 1987 for pointing it out in your review.**

* * *

**Curious** :- No, this is not a Mer/Mark for certain

**1987** :- I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue, I tried to put it in there but I just didn't think I captured the characters correctly. But I'm working on it, I promise. After all, everyone is going to be involved when Mer comes back to Seattle.

**Shalia74** :- I'm glad you liked the bonding between Mer and Ellis. As for not telling you what the pairing is, that is complicated. It's complicated because not even I am sure about what it will be in the end. I love MerDer on the show, but I also like the relationship between MerMark, its so hard.

* * *

Chapter 7:

- Meredith's House, WSH, June 4th, 2012 -

Everyone was gathered in the backyard of Mer's old home. They were celebrating Jeremy's fifth birthday. The men (Mark, Richard, Alex, Burke, Tucker, George) were hovering around the grill, 'being men' as they delightfully put it; the women (Meredith, Adele, Izzie, Christina, Miranda, Liza) were sprawled out in lawn chairs, while watching the children play. Their job was pretty simple, as there were only three children to watch. At the moment the kids were playing a game of tag. Willy was 'it' and was in the process of chasing Dani, Christina and Burke's daughter, around a tree.

"Mer, tell me why the hell we are celebrating Junior's birthday two weeks in advance?" Christina asked from her chair

The was a collective groan from every woman sitting around her. She had been asking that question nonstop since they brought up the idea about three or four days ago. Mer knew that the question Christina was posing was not the question Christina really wanted to ask. Christina wanted Mer back in Seattle, everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that Christina was not the type to show her emotions, and she would be showing them by asking Mer to stay. She would be showing to the world how much she missed her person, and how much she needed her back, and that was NOT something Christina was about to do. So instead she had been beating around the bush and tiptoeing around the subject, waiting for someone else to ask Mer to stay. Thing is, noone else was going to, they had all stopped asking about two years ago, they all came to the realization that Mer was not coming back. Everyone knew that Mer was not the type of person that could be forced into something she didn't want to do, so they gave up and let her be. They figured it was better to see her a few times a year and talk to her every week than to upset her and drive her away. But they all missed her, each and every one of them.

"Christina..." Mer sighed, already weary of this conversation

"No, I got this one" Putting her hand up, Bailey interrupted. "Yang, we have all..."

But before she could finish Christina had already started "No, no, no, don't you YANG me Miranda, this is not the hospital, first names, remember?"

"Christina just let this go" Izzie pleaded, trying to defuse the situation before it got ugly

"No, I can't let this go Izzie, you of all people should be backing me on this. Day in and day out I have to listen to you and bambie whine about how you wish Mer and JR were here, how it would be nice to have Bailey's last five interns in the hospital together again. None of you seem to have the backbone to tell her it's time for her to come back home, so I'm doing it. Now that I am, you want to tell me to let it go? Seriously!!!!!"

With that Christina stormed off into the house leaving some very stunned adults, luckily the kids were so occupied with their game that they didn't witness the outburst.

Meredith grabbed Izzie's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Ladies, we'll be right back" she said quickly as she and Izzie left to go into the house. As they passed the grill Mer shot Alex and George a glance; by the time they were in the door, Alex and George were hot on their heels.

Burke and Tucker made their way over to the remaining women with some refreshments, while Mark and Richard manned the grill.

"Thank you guys" Liza said while taking her drink

"Your welcome" both Tuck and Preston said in unison

"So ... does that happen a lot?" asked Adele, referring to the events that recently took place

"What do you mean? Christina?" asked Preston

"No, I understand why she acted the way she did. She misses her friend. Meredith has been gone a long time and she just wants her back here in Seattle. It's evident that everyone wants Meredith back. But what I was referring to was how George and Alex followed them into the house so quickly. Does that happen often?"

"Yeah, Meredith didn't even say a word to them" Tucker added

This caused both Bailey and Burke to chuckle

"Meredith didn't need to say anything to them, that's been their thing ever since they started their internship. When something was wrong with one of them, the rest would be hovering around as if they were their bodyguards. Some kind of sixth sense I think, they would give each other a look and then, they would know. " Bailey said, answering her husband's question

"Yeah, but we don't see it happen much anymore. It seems to me that Grey was the key to all of it, like she's the glue that sticks them together. Don't get me wrong, they're all close, but when Meredith is in town, it's ... different. Yeah, they seem closer when she's back, it reminds me of their interning days." Preston said, answering Adele's question

"Hmmm, I miss those days" expressed Bailey thoughtfully

"Yeah well, maybe they'll be able to convince her to come back" Burke replied comfortingly

"I doubt Mer is going to need a whole lot of convincing" Liza pitched in before taking a sip of her drink

"Why do you say that?" asked Adele.

She knew that news of Meredith's return or the possibility of a return would make Richard happy. He loved Meredith like a daughter and he adored Jeremy, the child he had come to know as his grandson. Adele had been trying to get Richard to retire for years now, but he wouldn't. He always said something about needing to leave the hospital when it was at the top. This year his reason for not retiring was because the neurology department needed to be worked on. She knew that Derek was an amazing surgeon, but she also knew he was the only real good surgeon in neurology at the moment, nobody else in the department were even of the top 20 specialists in the country. Meredith coming back would not only make her husband happy, it might also make him realize that it's okay for him to retire. Then they would finally be able to take a vacation together and relax, without having to worry about being bothered by the hospital. She would have her husband back, and that would make her happy.

"Because Mer isn't a New York type of person. Mer had a hard time readjusting when she first transferred. In the beginning, she hated New York, it was too fast, too noisy, too clustered. Mer really only has a handful of people she considers as friends back there, and one of them includes her boyfriend. Yes, she has a life back in New York, but she isn't happy there like when she's here, she's just content. All I know is that if I had family back in Tennessee like you guys, it would only be a matter of time before I left New York and went back home."

* * *

Christina was sitting on the couch by the time the gang came inside. Izzie and Mer sat on either side of her and the boys sat in the remaining chairs. Noone said a word, they knew Christina needed time to calm down so they all made silent agreement not to say anything until Christina did.

"I know I'm nice to look at but will you all stop staring at me."

"Christina..." Mer said, trailing off, not sure what to say

"No, let me get this out. I want you back, we want you back, for crying out loud Mer, the whole hospital wants you back. Dammit Meredith just come back!!!!!! We need you here."

"Christina's right Mer, we need you back, so does Seattle Grace. The neurology department is shot to hell, the only surgeon there on the top twenty list is..." George stopped himself mid sentence. He was about to say the name that they had all agreed not to mention around Meredith. But it was too late.

"Exactly. Exactly George!!!!! That is why I can't come back, it's why I left in the first place. I'm sorry. I have a life in New York now guys. Besides, it's not just me anymore, other people are affected by my decisions." Mer said

"Your absolutely right Mer. But the thing is people have been affected by your decisions from the start. Your moving in the first place affected US!!!!!" Alex said, much to the others' disbelief

"I know, and I'm sorry, I really am. I ... I just... I can't. Mark, Jer and I are like this family I always wanted. He has been a great boyfriend to me, he's caring and sweet and supportive and everything I need in a boyfriend. Jer just started calling him daddy. He has a practice in New York, he can't just drop everything and come to live in Seattle with me. Who says he would want to anyway?"

"Oh c'mon Mer, do you see the way he looks at you? If he had to choose between New York and you, you would win every time, hands down. Besides, he's the best in his field, has been for some time now. Every hospital in Washington would be vying for him. If Chief Webber knew that the only way you would come back was if Mark came along, he would make a position for him so fast every person in the hospital would be suffering from whiplash." Izzie stated, causing everyone to laugh because they knew it was the honest to God truth

"Wouldn't that be selfish though?"

"So what!!!!!" Christina removed herself from the chair to stand in front of the fireplace. "You now, I like your little boy toy and all but if he really cares about you, which I think he does, he will not stop you from coming home."

"Hate to admit it, boy do I hate to admit this, but the crack whore is right..." Alex hung and shook his head in defeat

"It's about time that you realized, Evil Spawn, that I'm always right." Christina interrupted, a cocky smile gracing her face

"Mark cares about you Mer, almost as much as we do, which is saying something. He sees how happy you and junior are when you're here." Alex continued, trying to completely ignore Christina's last statement

"Do you see how they get when you're around?" Izzie put her hand on Meredith's shoulder to get her attention and pointed at Alex and Christina "I can't remember the last time I heard the names crack whore and evil spawn. Those two haven't bantered like that since you've been gone, and to tell the truth, I miss it. They don't even call George Bambi anymore"

"That's a _GOOD _thing Izz."

"We can all sit here and beat our gums talking about how we miss you and want you back, but that's not the problem, cos' we well know you really want to come back. The problem is McDouchebag," Christina crossed her arms over her chest, tired of talking about feelings, deciding to get to real reason

"McDouchebag?" Meredith giggles at the new name "I thought it was McJerk, or was it McAsshole?"

"McDouchebag, McJerk, McAsshole, McIdiot, McMarried, McPansy, McSissy, McCoward, McOverlymoosedhair, I got that one from Bailey."

"Don't forget McShithead" Alex added

"Oh and McJackass" George added to the list as well

"Seriously Mer, _he's_ all of them. But back to what I was saying, _he_ is the reason why you _won't_ come back"

"Of course he is!!!!!!!! _He_ is why I left in the first place. If it was just me, I would have been back a long time ago, but it's not, I have to think about Jeremy. If I come back now, how long before you think he figures it out huh? How long? I give it two months, tops. You know how Seattle Grace works, it runs on gossip. News will somehow get out that I have a son, knowing him, he would ask someone in daycare just how old Jer is, when he finds out, he'll start backtracking in his head and he'll figure it out. He's good at figuring stuff like that out. He'll corner me and ask me, even though he's figured it out already, he'll still ask. I won't be able to deny it, you know why? Because I can't lie!!!!" Alex moved from the corner of the room to sit beside Meredith on the couch, water already pooling in her eyes "In the end, the person who is going to be hurting the most is Jeremy, life as he knows it, will be turned upside down. I just want to protect him from that, Mark is the only father he knows, Mark's always been there. Even when we weren't together, when we were just friends, Mark was there for Jeremy. If _he_ finds out about Jeremy, he'll want to get to know him and I'm just afraid that Jeremy isn't ready for something like that."

By the end, Meredith's head was in her hands and she was crying. Alex put his arm around her tiny frame and held her tight while Izzie soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's okay Mer, it's okay"

After she calmed down she looked at all the faces of her friends. The all looked like they were missing something, a part of them. They missed her. She was the part of them that was missing. Just then she heard the kids say 'food'. She realized that they needed to get back out there.

"I'll think about it guys. It'll be hard though." They thought she meant the decision would be hard for her but she meant keeping everything under wraps at Seattle Grace was going to be hard. She had already made her decision, she was coming home; she wasn't going to tell them that just yet though.

"We're going to help anyway we can. Don't worry about Jeremy either, I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt him." George said

"That goes for all of us Mer" Christina added

"Yeah, now come on, let's get back out there, Jer might decide to open up his presents before it's time to again" Izzie commented, successfully lightening the mood

They all made their way outside just in time to see the kids toying with Mark and Richard's head. They were playing a game of some sort. One would say they wanted hotdogs, the other a burger, then they would change their mind every second and choose something else. Richard and Mark were clearly confused as to who was having what, so the ladies came over to help.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. It was filled with the kids playing more games, medical discussions among the adults , lots and lots of cake, Dani following Jer around and him not caring a bit. Then it was on to the presents, they covered an entire table and there were still more in the house, this only caused Meredith to give her annual lecture about how much they spoiled Jeremy. Jeremy's early fifth birthday party was, in his words, the bestest party in the whole wide ginormous world!!!

* * *

Two Days Later...

At the airport terminal Mark, Liza, Jeremy and Meredith are ready to board their flight. Liza and George are in the corner talking while everyone else (Alex, Izzie, Christina) said goodbye to Mark, Mer and Jer.

Alex pulls Mer aside while Izzie and Christina talk to Mark.

"I just wanted to let you know that whatever you decide, whether you come back or not, I'm behind you one hundred percent. You have a big decision to make, like you said, you have to think about how this would affect JR. Sure we want you back, but we also want to see you happy. _I_ want you happy Mer, that's all I want for you. So when you make your decision, just make sure it's the one that makes you most happy."

"I will, thank's Alex"

"Anytime. Sis" he nudged her shoulder and smiled with the last word

Just then the announcement for their flight's departure was broadcasted over the PA system. Alex stepped closer to Meredith and gave her a hug.

"I love you Mer" he said, then planted a quick kiss on her forehead

"I love you too Alex, oh wait a minute, Evil Spawn"

They both laughed but were interrupted when Izzie and Christina came over.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" this only caused Mer and Alex to laugh harder and a displeased look to come across Christina's face.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye Mer" already beginning to cry

"Oh Izz, don't cry, we'll see Mer again, soon" he said, rubbing her back soothingly while she lightly sobbed onto his shirt

Christina threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, "You see what I have to go through", she asked but it sounded more like a statement. "Emotion. Raw, unadulterated emotion. She does this every time. Why can't she just bottle it up and keep it locked inside like normal people? Like us Mer. It's cruel und unusual punishment and it sickens me."

Meredith gave Christina a knowing smile "Bye Christina", turned to Izzie and gave her a hug, "Bye Izz", she opened her bag, retrieved a Kleenex from, then passed it to Izz, "Your mascara's running". "Bye Alex" she gave him a slight wave and he winked at her. Just then George came over and gave Mer a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Mer."

"I'll miss you too George, but are you sure it's not just me you're going to miss?" she tilted her head in Liza's direction and gave him a cocky smile, which caused him to blush considerably.

The final boarding call was announced and left to go on into the passageway leading into the plane where Mark, Jeremy and Liza were all waiting."bye guys!!!", she turned around and said.

"Call us when you get there Mer!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izzie hollered from her position

"We will, bye"

They watched her retreating form until she turned the corner, then they left to go back to work.

* * *

**Review Please. Mer will be in Seattle by Christmas day (just so you know).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy we wouldn't be waiting until January for new episodes**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.

* * *

**

I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier. This holiday season has been so hectic. When I posted my last chapter, I thought I would be able to devote all of my time to writing some new ones, in order for Mer, Jer and Mark to be in Seattle, for a Christmas update. But things didn't go as planned, My uncle who isn't much older than me, flew into town. He needed to do some last minute shopping and stuff like that so I had to go with him. And my aunt totaled her car by wrapping it around a tree and had to be hospitalized. Speaking of car crashes, I live in a gated community and the security guard at the gate was involved in a car crash as well, some lady lost control of her car and ran into the booth head on. Thankfully, both were okay.

So here is where I once again say sorry for not updating quicker. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one should be up by tonight but I'm not making any promises though.

Read. Review. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8:

- Western Memorial Hospital, NY, June 7th, 2012 -

Meredith walked into the hospital doors with a sense of dread. Mark still had time off so he and Jer decided to go play in central park then go and watch a ball game later in the day. Mer on the other hand had work. She had surgeries to do, patients to check on, interns to boss around, and a meeting with the Chief, which is exactly where she headed after rounds.

Mer walked into the chief's office with a smile on her face, not because of what the meeting was scheduled for, but because she hadn't seen her friend in weeks. Chief Davy greeted Mer with a smile of her own. The two had become good friends during Mer's first year of residency, Trisha was amazed at Meredith's surgical abilities and even more amazed at how she juggled being a single mother with her duties at the hospital. Trisha had also become friends with Mark, when he transferred to the hospital she thought he would be a little hard to handle, after all, that was his reputation; but he acted in an opposite manner to that of which she was told he would. He was indeed arrogant and a little cocky, but not to an unbearable extent. She respected him, not only because of his status a surgeon but also because of the way he was toward Mer, back then it was obvious to everyone that he liked Mer, well everyone except Mer, of course. Any man who would help a woman through pregnancy then raise the child, even though it was not his own, Trisha deemed as one of _'the good ones'_.

"Hey Trish" Mer said as she sat in one of the chairs stationed in front of the desk

"Hi Mer, good to have you back in New York"

"Thanks" somehow it didn't come out as enthused as she wanted it to

"So... what do you want to deal with first?"

"Huh?" she said confusedly, trying to figure out what the hell Trish meant

"Come on Meredith, I've known you for almost six years now, in that time, you have only once asked for a meeting to be scheduled between us. That was when you found out you were pregnant with Jeremy. That being said, do you want to deal with the business aspect of this meeting first, or the personal?"

"Business first I guess, that way you can stay in chief mode for now and then switch to friend mode after." Meredith smiled as she thought about the understanding the two had. When they became friends, Trish made it very clear that Mer was not going to receive any special treatment because of it. Therefore causing Trish to have two modes, in the hospital she was in full fledged chief mode, which meant, Mer was to see her as the superior and she was to receive the respect due her; outside of the hospital she was in friend mode, which essentially meant, well... they were friends. They would be able to talk to each other about anything. Very few times did Trish need to be in friend mode whilst in the hospital but it wasn't off limits or anything like that.

"Okay, what can I help you with Dr. Grey?"

"Firstly I would like to say that my time here at WMH has been great, when I first transferred here, everyone accepted me right away, which made me feel very welcomed. This hospital has become my home away from home. You helped me finish my internship, even with a pregnancy, which is something that doesn't often happen, and I am eternally grateful to you for that. Because of you, I am the surgeon I am today. I want to thank you for all your help throughout the years that you have given me."

"There's no need for a thanks Meredith, with or without me, there is no doubt in my mind that you would have become an excellent surgeon."

"Still, you made it possible for me not to have to wash out of the program."

Trish just smiled at Mer and gave her a slight nod, as a signal that she should continue.

"As you know, I have been offered positions from several hospitals around the country in accordance with the start of my being an attending." to this, Trish gave a nod of agreement "I've given a lot of thought as to where I think I should be and where I see myself in the next five to ten years. With that in my mind, I have decided to accept Seattle Grace's offer to join their staff."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me this now, it will give me enough time to look for a suitable replacement. On behalf of Western Memorial, I just want it to be known that your presence will be truly missed. I wish you luck and good fortune in your future endeavors Dr. Grey" Trish extended her hand for it to be shaken

"Thank you Chief" Mer replied as their hands parted and returned to her position in the chair

"I know one person, who is really going to miss you though" she smiled and raised her eyebrows

"Brodey" the both said in unison, then laughed for a while

"Okay this is friends mode now" she placed her hand above her head, in front of her face and moved it in a downward motion below the chin for more effect

Mer only responded with nodding

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!"

Meredith nearly jumped out of her skin at the outburst "Jesus Trish, are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest?" she said, eyes wide and visibly shaken

"Sorry" she pause a moment to calm her self then proceeded: "What. In. The. World. Are. You. Doing?" stopping at every word to get her point across to Meredith

"I don't know, I really don't" Mer sighed

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW!!!" her voice steadily rising "last time I checked, Derek Shepherd was still working at Seattle Grace." her voice bouncing of the walls of the office

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Mer put her fingers to her lips "keep your voice down, you know you're the only person in New York that knows he's Jer's father."

"Again, sorry. I'm just worried is all" sincereness written over her face "This Shepherd situation is going to be big."

"I know you are and yes it is" she sighed and shook her head

"So tell me, what happened on this trip that made it so different from the others. How come you are so dead set on going back to Seattle Grace?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I spent a much longer time this go around. I guess I realized how much I really missed Seattle, how much Jer really loves it there"

"How is my little man doing?"

"Oh he's great, he's still going on and on about how great his party was."

"I bet. That reminds me though, I still have his present. I could bring it by you later or I could just wait and give it to him on his birthday"

"You can wait till his birthday, that's no problem, I still have one or two for him at home, knowing Mark like I do, he has a bunch stashed away somewhere I can't find them"

"Of course he does, you think he wants to hear that lecture again about how he's spoiling Jer? I don't think so"

"But he does!!!"

"Everybody knows that, but we also know that no amount of lecturing is going to make him stop, so we don't try. No one except for you that is. Where are those two anyway?"

"Something about a boy's day out. I think they went to Yankee stadium to watch a game."

"Those two do love their Yankees"

"I'm going back to Seattle Grace, Trish" saying it as if it just dawned on her what she was about to do

"I know" Trish replied, unbelief evident in her voice, not unbelief that she was leaving New York for Seattle, but unbelief that she was actually going to do it, going back to work at the hospital that she dreaded "So... are you going to tell Shepherd?"

"I want to... but then again, I don't want to. You know what I mean?"

"I think so"

"I want to tell him , I really do. I've wanted to tell him about Jer since I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't. I left because he chose his _wife_, a wife I knew nothing about. He screwed me over royally by not telling me about her in the first place, we were only together for a short time but I fell for him nonetheless. I don't blame him though"

"I know" Trish really did _know_. She and Mer had had this conversation many a time. But she would listened every time and allow Mer to get it off her chest.

"I mean, he wouldn't be the man I thought he was if he didn't try. So in a way I'm glad he did choose her, it makes me know I wasn't wrong about him. You know how much I hate being wrong." To this Trish smiled "I'm not even angry with him anymore, I've forgiven him. How could I not? He's the father of my child, if I'm angry with him, then by proxy I'll be at least a little bit angry at Jer, and I would never do something like that."

"Of course not"

"I want to tell him, I should tell him, he has every right as Jeremy's father. I'm sure he would make a great father." she paused to fully digest the words that just came out of her mouth '_he would make a great father_' "He has the right to know his son, it's his right to be told that he is a father, the right to try to get to know him, but how do I go about doing that Trish? Oh, hi, I know I haven't seen or talked to you in almost six years but I want you to meet your son."

"That's an interesting way to go about it."

"But then there is the part of me that doesn't want to tell him, I left Seattle because he chose his wife, even though I've come to terms with him choosing her and I'm not angry about his decision anymore, facts are still facts. Fact of the matter is, if I had told him about the pregnancy when I found out about it, not only would I have been the '_other woman_' but I also would have been a home wrecker."

"True"

"Most importantly, I have to think about Jeremy in all of this. I have to think about how all of this is going to impact _his_ life, he'll surely be upset, I know that much. I wonder if it will be too much for him, maybe he's not old enough to handle something like this. The only father figure he's had is Mark. You know, he's calling him daddy now?"

"Yeah, you told me"

"Oh my God, do you realize how ridiculously bad this can get for Jeremy. He's calling Mark daddy now, what happens when he finds out who is real father is? He'll be faced with the dilemma of which one he is to call daddy. How am I going to rectify that situation for him?"

"I don't know"

"Me neither, me neither" she whispered as she went into a contemplative silence. They both stayed that way for a while, both thinking about the same thing, what Meredith should do.

"I take it Mark will be in here soon though...giving me a speech similar to yours, ending in him telling me he's decided not to re-sign his contract and he's moving to Seattle to take a position there." Trish said, trying to break Meredith away from her problems

"Well uh, I uh, we haven't really, well um, you know, sat down, cas we've not had a chance to, well you know discuss, anything" she stuttered, not being able to make a coherent sentence

"Your telling me you haven't told him yet"

"No" she said lamely as she found her sneakers to be really interesting

"Then what are you still doing here? I want you to finish up your shift then get your ass home and talk about this with him. Understood?"

"Yes"

Trish turned to her computer and started looking at something on the screen "The way I see it, your going to need about a week to move down there, so, officially, your last day of employment at WMH as a surgical resident will be on the 23rd of this month. That gives you a little over two weeks left here. I'm going to miss you Meredith"

"I'll miss you to"

"Now, go on, get out of here."

Meredith made her way to the door, placed her hand on the knob, then turned around.

"Thank you" Trish smiled "For everything" with that Meredith exited the office and was off to finish the rest of her shift and tell a few choice people of her departure.

* * *

- Meredith's apartment, NYC -

Meredith entered the apartment at half past eleven, all the lights were off except the one coming from her and Mark's bedroom. She figured he would be up. They hardly ever spent a night apart since they became a couple. They both had trouble sleeping without the other being close by. She laid her keys and purse on the counter, then proceeded to the family room. The room was dark, yet she made no attempt to turn on the lights. She sat on the couch thinking of how she was going to tell Mark that she was moving to Seattle. Mer knew she should have talked to him before making any decisions, Mark would always say they were in everything 'together', yet she made the decision without consulting him first. The reason for that though was because there was the chance that he didn't want to move to Seattle, if she knew he was definitely not going to go with her, then she might have changed her mind, and that was not an option.

"Hey" he said in one short burst of air from behind the couch she was sitting on

Meredith leaped out of the chair and nearly jumped out of her skin, which caused Mark to rush to her side and pull her into his loving embrace.

"It's just me babe, just me" he whispered into her hair and ran his hand up and down the side of her arm, tenderly.

"You scared the crap out of me" she muttered into chest

"I know, I'm sorry." he said as he let go of her

"It's okay"

" I heard when you got in, but you didn't come upstairs so I figured I'd come down and see if everything was okay" he told her as he turned on the light then when in the kitchen to get them some drinks.

Meredith remained silent until he returned. She was thinking of ways to approach the subject of moving to Seattle but was finding the task to be very difficult. When he began to look strangely at her she decided to start with light conversation. "So, how was your boy's day out?"

He put on a full- fledged smile " It was great! We slept in late, then went out for brunch. After that we headed over to the park, he's getting so good on that skateboard of his now Mer, you should have seen him, he did this thing where he jumped in the air, flipped the board under his feet and then landed on it again. It was unbelievable" Mark was wide- eyed, exhibiting how truly excited he was about it.

"Kick flip, at least I think that's what he called it" Mer informed

"Yeah, that's it. We played catch for a while after, just killing time until the game started. Get this, he caught Derek Jeter's home run ball with his new mitt, I got the ball signed after the game for him. I personally think he's in love with the thing, it's understandable though, it's his first home run ball." he beamed, he always beamed when he spoke about Jeremy

"Wow. That's so cool"

"Yeah it is... so what were you thinking about?"

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier, when I startled you, you seem to have been thinking about something. Must have been something big too, because people don't usually catch you off guard like that."

"You're right, I have been thinking about some stuff, some big stuff." Mer bowed her head to avoid his gaze

Mark pushed the strands of hair that were in front of her face, behind her ear and raised her face so she could look in his eyes, the very thing she was trying to avoid. "Mer just tell me, whatever it is, we'll deal with it. We're in this together, remember?"

_Damn you, with this 'in this together' thing. Why do you have to be so sweet all the time? What I am about to tell you can either break or make our relationship and here you are being all caring and supportive. You are just making this soooooooooo much harder. Damn it. _

"Mer" he questioned, trying to figure out why she wasn't saying anything, just simply staring

She took both of his hands in hers and positioned her body so that they were facing each other "Mark, we've been together for almost two years now and its been great, really great, and we were friends before that, good friends. We use to talk and watch movies and do friendly stuff like that, not that we don't talk and watch movies anymore, because we do, we do that a lot, and I like it. It's good to be in a relationship where you can do stuff like that, you know what I mean? Of course you know what I mean, you always know what I mean, it's like this sixth sense you have, sometimes it's sexy, but sometimes it's annoying, but mostly sexy." she rambled

Mark was smiling from ear to ear "Babe, you know I love it when you ramble, its ridiculously cute. But, you have something important to tell me, so just tell me."

"O-k-a-y" she said dragging out the word for as long as possible, then biting her bottom lip

"Just give it to me straight, no sugar coating"to this Mer nodded her head in understanding

"I've decided to move back to Seattle and take a position at Seattle Grace"

Mark just stared into Mer's grey eyes, trying to accept the news he had just heard. He removed his hands from her grip and turned his body into the proper position. After a while he shook his head and place it in his hands.

Mark sat like this for about eight or ten minutes, he had not spared Mer a single glance in the entire time. She was beginning to grow worried. Usually he would have said something by now, she had already played out a few scenarios of how her news would affect him, but this, this was not one of them.

"Mark, please say something" her voice cracking from emotion

Mark's response to her was to get up and walk upstairs into their room. A lone tear spilled out of Mer's pooling eyes and slid down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, leaving no trace that it had actually been there. Just then she heard Mark coming down the stairs, she stood up and turned around to face him but he motioned for her to remain seated. He made his way over to her and sat beside her on the couch once again, but this time a black folder was in his hands. He passed her the folder, still not saying a word since she told him she was moving back to Seattle.

"What is this?"

"Open it" he said and Mer let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, relieved that he was speaking to her and not giving the silent treatment

She did as he told her and was stunned at what she saw "houses?"

"Yes, houses. Houses in Seattle to be exact"

Mer's eyes grew wide and she looked at him in pure shock "S-S-Seattle?"

Mark began to laugh "You should see your face right now"

Mer was still a little confused at what was happening "W-What, H-How did you, I didn't, but you, and I, Huh?."

"I love it when you're articulate" he grinned

"Mark" she scolded, she was really lost here. She wondered how things could go from one extreme to the other. How one second his head was in his hands and he wasn't speaking, to another where he was giving her a folder with photos and layouts of houses, in Seattle no less

"Okay, okay. Remember at Jer's party when you all went inside the house to talk"

"Yeah"

"Well I had to come inside for some barbecue sauce and I overheard something Christina said to you"

"What was that exactly?"

"Well I remember her saying that if I really cared about you, which I do, I wouldn't stand in the way of you going home. So I'm not"

"So ... what does this mean?"

"It means, at the end of this month, I won't be signing a contract to extend my stay at Western Memorial. It means, we are all going to be living in Settle come the end of this month. It means, I want to be with you and Jeremy, if that takes me moving across the country, then so be it."

Meredith was a little dumbfounded, she was so happy in that moment. "When did you figure all of this out?" waving her hands in front of him as well as the folder

"I know your happier in Seattle, I'd be stupid if I didn't realize it. So the day all you women went out to the mall with the kids, I went to a Realtors office. I told her what I was looking for and she put that together" pointing to the folder

"Wait a minute... you got this before we left Seattle?"

"Yes"

"So you had already made up your mind to move to Seattle?"

"Yes"

"So what was the whole, you sitting here with you head in your hands and not speaking to me for about ten minutes for?" she exclaimed laughingly as she playfully hit him on the arm

"C'mon I had to let you sweat just a little bit." he grinned and she gave him what he like to call, the 'sexy pout'

"Not fair. Do you know how hard this has been on me? For the entire day, I dreaded this conversation"

"I'm sorry babe." he placed a kiss on her temple "But now you have to choose a house, so I can call the realtor in the morning. I've pretty much done the hardest part though, It's narrowed it down to three now, don't worry, I made sure there was a little bit of both of us in all of them."

They spent the whole night talking about which house was better and finally decided on the 'perfect' one. It was a mix of them both. They stayed up longer to start making plans. They figured out how they were going to make the move as easy and quickly as possible and when they were going to announce their departure to their friends as well as the hospital. They talked about everything, all bases were covered, even the most minuscule of them all.

* * *

This was sort of a filler chapter, but some important (to me at least) things happened. This chapter showed the friendship between Trish, and Mer. I wanted to show it because I think their friendship is a unique one, it's not often that the Chief of surgery and a resident can communicate in the way they do (I don't think so). Mer sees Trish as a sort of mother figure and Trish sees Mer as a daughter. As for Mer and Mark, this chapter I think show's how much she doesn't want to leave Mark. It also shows hoe Mer is putting Jeremy first in all of her decision making. Meredith in this chapter shows how much she has thought about telling Derek about Jer. It also shows that she forgives him and is not angry at him for his choice anymore, that is going to have a big role in the future chapters. But like I said before, she is thinking about Jer first and foremost. She doesn't like the idea of putting her son in a position where has to choose daddy's, Derek is his biological father but Mark is his dad. Mark has been there from the very beginning. She knows Derek would have too, if given the chance, but she was a bit selfish when she first decided not to tell him about the pregnancy, and she realizes that.

I just felt like that stuff needed to be said. I hope you guys **Review** and tell me what you thought of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**Is it just mine or is everyone's emails down? I'm not getting any notices that I have messages that I have messages or reviews waiting to be read. No biggie though.**

* * *

**ILoveDoctorMcDreamy: **Thanks so much fo the compliment. I love your story as well 

**YC:** Thanks so much for leaving a review. My updates have been kind of lax lately, i know, i'm sorry, writers block got me for a while but i'm back now!!!!!

**InGreyEyes:** Thanks for the review. Mark looking at houses for them just seemed right. I'm glad you liked that part

**littlewhitelie91:** I'm glad you like the MerMark and JerMark relationships.

**Lollie: **Thanks so much for the review, they keep me going

**FauxPoesFoes: **I'm glad you liked the chapter

**sunflowersinspring: **I'm thrilled that you love my story

* * *

Chapter 9:

- Seattle, WSH, Thursday, June 28th, 2012 -

Richard Webber pulled up to the gate of the most prestigious community in Seattle. The community in which Mark, Mer and Jer now lived. Her rolled down his window in order to speak to the security guard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Webber..."

Before he could finish his sentence the guard had already began to interrupt "Ah, Dr. Webber, Dr. Grey has already called ahead and informed us of your visit. If you would just show me some form of identification and sign this sheet, I'll let you be on your way sir."

"Of course" Richard replied as he handed the man his drivers licence, then took the clipboard to sign in. When he received his licence and passed the clipboard back, the guard gave him a sticker with a bar code on it

"What's this for?"

"Dr. Grey requested that you receive it, she said you might be a frequent visitor. It allows you to go to any of the other three gates and just drive right through, saves you the hassle of coming to this gate and showing identification. Place it on the window or the windshield, whichever is best for you."

"I see, thank you"

"No problem sir, a word of advice though. In the future, go through the west gate, it's closer to the house."

"Thank you" Richard nodded and went through the community, following the directions Mer had given him.

When he reached his destination, he couldn't believe his eyes. The house in front of him was a large, two story Country/European style home with a wide wraparound porch encircling the first floor, a huge balcony on the second, and what was either a loft or very high ceilings. A large body of water was also visible, which made Richard come to the conclusion that a lake was situated behind the house. It was on what he estimated to be about four to five acres of land. The house represented a little bit of both Mer and Mark, and there was certainly enough room for Jer to play around.

He placed his car in the spacious circular driveway and made his way to the door. Shortly after he rang the doorbell, the door was being swung open.

"Gwampa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy exclaimed as he jumped into Richard's arms

"There's my favorite grandson" as he gave the boy a light squeeze

"I'm your only grandson silly." Jer corrected as he was placed on the floor once again

"But that doesn't prevent you from being my favorite, now does it?"

Jeremy pondered the question given him for a moment then conceded, "I guess not, now come on, I want to show you my room" he exclaimed as he pulled Richard into the house.

"How about I go say hello to your mom first?"

"Okay" he replied in a reluctant tone, "but then we go see my room"

Jeremy led his grandfather through many hallways, all of which led to different rooms that had boxes sprawled all over them. Finally they got to the kitchen, where they found Meredith adding spices to a pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Meredith"

"Hey!!" she exclaimed as she went over to give Richard a hug, the same time Jeremy was leaving the room

"How's everything going?" he raised his hands above his head, referring to the house.

"Well as I'm sure you can tell, we still have some unpacking to do. Jeremy's room is the only one that's finished so far. Other than the unpacking, everything is fine."

"That's good. I brought the contracts so you guys wouldn't have to stop by the hospital, until necessary."

"Great. Thanks for helping me keep the move under wraps. I really want to surprise everyone, especially Christina."

"Trust me, they won't see it coming. I'm the only one at the hospital that knows you're in town."

"Fantastic. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, they still think I'm in New York. I just got off the phone with Izzie about half an hour ago, and before that I was talking to Bailey."

"Bailey won't like this."

Meredith chuckled as she thought of what Bailey's reaction would be "No she won't, neither will Christina, but they'll get over it."

"That they will" he said as something caught his eye

"Hello Dr. Webber" Mark said as he entered the room with Jer on his shoulders

"Mark" he nodded

"Umm, Mer?"

"Yeah" she turned around to greet him

"The sauce is bubbling over" he informed her, using a calm, relaxed tone

Meredith ran to the stove and turned it off "Oops" she giggled. "Hey Mark" she called to get his attention

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you and Jeremy give Richard a tour of the house while I finish up here." She then turned to Richard "You are staying for dinner right?"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"It's settled then, we're off to give the tour" he looked up at Jeremy "Where do you think we should start first bud?"

"My room!!!!!!!!!" Jer jumped up and down on Mark's shoulders

"Your room it is" Mark agreed as they left the kitchen

Jer and Mark showed Richard around the house, as well as the grounds. They all sat down for dinner and settled into easy conversation. After they had finished eating, Mer and Mark washed up the dishes while Richard went upstairs to put JR to sleep, per his request. When Richard made his way downstairs and down to the living room, he found Mer and Mark each nursing a cup of coffee. He retrieved his briefcase a pulled some papers out it, he placed said papers on the coffee table, right in front off its owner, a pen resting on both.

"The only thing left to do now is sign"

Mer and Mar looked at each other briefly, rested their mugs on the table, moved closer to the contracts, picked up the pens and signed on the dotted line. Richard just raised his eyebrows in amusement, a small smile playing on his lips, they were so synchronized it was funny.

"Now it's official"

Mark and Richard shook hands and Richard turned to do the same with Mer, but it was as if she wasn't there. They both realized the far away look in her eyes.

(_Flashback to the same night Derek told Meredith he was staying with his wife_)

_Meredith Grey walked into the Chief of Surgery's office and sat opposite him, she sat there until he finished sifting through the stack of papers before him. _

"_Dr. Grey, what is it that I can help you with?"_

"_I would like to be transferred to another teaching hospital Sir"_

_For lack of a better word, Richard was shocked. "Excuse me"_

"_I would like to be transferred ..."_

"_I heard you the first time. I would like to know why" _

"_I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I'm living up to my full potential here at Seattle Grace"_

"_You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that Dr. Grey"_

"_Sir I..." Mer let out a heavy sigh, she knew her reasons for wanting to leave weren't substantial enough for her to be transferred _

"_Dr Gr..." Richard began but was quickly interrupted by Meredith's hysterics _

"_Chief I can't... I can't do it... the looks, the gossiping, it's just too much sir. I don't think..."_

_Meredith's voice faded as Richard looked at her, he knew deep down that it wasn't because of the gossiping and the looks she was receiving that she wanted to be transferred. It was because Derek chose his wife, something he had found out earlier by overhearing a group of nurses talking, he knew Derek's decision was why Meredith wanted to be transferred, he knew this because it was the same thing Ellis had done when he chose to stay with Adele._

_Meredith sat before him pleading her case as to why she felt the need to leave Seattle and that she wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Richard wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, he was looking across the desk at the girl whom he considered a daughter. She was in pain, pain which he felt responsible for, because he was the one that brought Addison there in the first place; even if he didn't know Meredith and Derek were together then. He also felt a slight pull at his chest because he was happy Derek had chosen Addison, after all, the reason he brought her out Seattle in the first place was so the two could work things out._

_As the Chief looked at Meredith, he realized that this pain she was feeling would eventually affect her career, so right then he made the decision to let her go. He was overjoyed when she __decided to come to Seattle for her internship and would indeed miss her presence, and was sure that a lot of others would too._

_She had stopped talking and was now looking at Richard expectantly, "Where would you like to be transferred to?"_

"_Anywhere on the East coast is fine with me"_

"_Where would you prefer to be" he wanted her to be at least content with the place she was being sent to_

"_I wouldn't mind New York or possibly Boston" when he heard her say New York, he was sure of where he was going to send her but didn't let on one bit._

"_I'll see what I can do, I'll get back to you to tomorrow Meredith"_

"_Thank you sir"_

(_Following Day..._)

_Bailey walked into the locker room, she looked at her interns, four of them were seated on a bench, extremely exhausted from the train wreck the night before._

"_Clean up, rounds in umm five minutes" Bailey said in a not so regular Bailey fashion "Grey, the Chief wants to see you" Bailey said before walking out of the locker room_

_All of them got up to get ready but Christina stops Mer, "what did you do?"_

"_I don't know, I really don't know"_

_Mere made her way to the Chief's office, knocked twice, then entered_

"_Meredith, come on in, take a seat"_

_Mer did as she was told, waiting to hear what the Chief had to say._

"_I've spoken to the Chief of Surgery at Western Memorial, an old friend of mine. She has a space available in her internship program, you have a week to be there and ready for rounds."_

"_I understand. Thank you for all your help sir" The both got up to shake hands_

"_Sir" Mer questioned _

"_Yes"_

"_I was wondering if I could finish the rest of my shift, you know, for old times sake"_

_Richard was hoping she would "I see no problem with that" Mer smiled "Best of luck Meredith"_

"_Thank you Chief"_

"_Now, I expect you to stay in touch"_

"_I will sir, promise" with that Meredith left the Chief's office to finish off the rest of her shift. She dreaded when the end came as she would have to tell her friends, whom had become family to her that she was leaving._

(_End of Flashback_)

"Meredith, Meredith are you okay?" Richard asked

Mer snapped out of her reverie to see two very concerned men sitting before her, she smiled at them "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Where did you go just now?" Mark asked

"Down memory lane... I was remembering my last day at Seattle Grace"

"Oh yes, the pregnant guy" Richard chuckled

"Pregnant... _GUY_. What?" Mark asked, voice laced with disbelief, confusion and interest

Mer began to laugh "He wasn't really pregnant, per se, he was ...- I'll explain it later"

"Well I'm going to head home now" Richard said as he got up and placed the signed contracts in his briefcase

"Okay I'll walk you to your car" Mer said as she got up and Mark took the mugs

"Good night Dr. Webber" Mark said as he headed to the kitchen

"Good night Mark" Richard replied

Richard reached his car and put the brief case in, turned around and gave Mer a hug "I'll see you in three days"

"I have a feeling I'll see you before then but definitely in three days" she said. She stayed out there until he pulled off then headed back in side to finish packing.

"You gonna have to explain this pregnant guy thing to me" Mark smirked as she walked inside

"Okay, but we have to finish unpacking first"

"Deal" he came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead

* * *

So that was chapter 9. Nothing too big happened in this chapter except for the fact that Mer and Mark have signed their contracts and in three days will be working at Seattle Grace Hospital. I think it also shows how much Jeremy loves his 'Gwampa', and even though he's really smart (which I will introduce further, later on) he has a normal life. This is the reason why Mer didn't come back to Seattle sooner. It's also just a little more MerMark fluff before I introduce Derek and a bunch of things happen and lives start getting turned upside down. Also, even though I've made Mark awesome in this story, I'm still not sure what the pairing will be where Mer is concerned, I intend to make whether it should be a MerMark or a MerDer very hard for you guys. Having no Grey's for a month has made me lose sight of some of the MerDer greatness, but after reading "I'm all for Believing" by GraveDancer it's all coming back to me. If you haven't read that story yet, you should, it's great. There is a big, I mean BIG surprise for you guys in the next Chapter. 

Next Chapter Mer is at SEATTLE GRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I had a couple million to spare, believe me Grey's would be mine, but I don't. I'm going to cry now :-(**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post 'Into You Like A Train' episode. Set six years in the future.**

**A/N: **

**Long time no post hey? I know, and that is because I was trying to figure out whether I should or shouldn't put the surprise at the end in the story.**

**I want to thank everyone for sticking with me this long, I realize that ten chapters is a long time to wait for Mer to come back to Seattle, but I wanted it to be as realistic as possible, thus being the reason for dates at the top of each chapter. I wanted to get a feel for writing a fanfic (this is all new to me), to me everything needed to be introduced in steps, and not just have Mer rush back to Seattle. Well enough of this, I now give you, CHAPTER 10!!!!!! (cheers and applauds) **

**

* * *

**

I'm just going to post my replies to the reviews left for the last chapter here. The alerts seem to be down so I figure this is the best way to get the replies to you.

**ozzie-filo** - Thank you so much. No more waiting, the time has come.

**big fan** - Thank you so much for leaving a review. Like I've said numerous times, i\I'm not sure what the pairing will be in the end. But not to worry, I still have some more great Mer/Mark moments coming up. I don't share you feelings when it comes to LOATHING Derek. But I must admit, he use to make me angry sometimes, especially when he implied that Mer was a whore. I must warn you, there will be some MerDer moments in this story, I hope I don't lose you as a reader and reviewer because of it.

**soulmates - **I take it you don't like the pace the story has been going at so far, neither did I. But I hope I made it clear in my A/N why it took as long as it did. The pace will speed up now that Mer is in Seattle Grace, that's for sure, I sure wouldn't wan't you to fall asleep. lol. As for your question as to how many chapters before Mer encounters Derek, it happens in this chapter, there is now way I would have dragged that part out. Thanks for the review by the way.

**Shalia74** - No worries, I'm just honoured that you took the time out to leave me a review. I wish the writers would take some of my Mark for the show's Mark as well. But Mark in the last episode was sort of like my Mark in a way. In the sense that he's showing more emotion. Mark almost made me cry on the last episode, he's hurting so much. Did you see the preview for the next episode? What Addison says to him is just harsh, that's flat out wrong. But back to my story... lol, I get carried away when talking about Grey's sometimes. :-) I can't wait for Derek to meet Jeremy either. I have a few ideas about how he's going to find out, I just want to pick the best one.

**WATTERS -** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the input.

**mrs. derek mcdreamy - **I'm delighted you love it

**1987 -** I love that you love the family aspect of my story. Reviews like your alway make me want to write new chapters.

**tayababy -** No more waiting, Mer is here, at Seattle Grace, YAY. I think I might just be more excited about it than you are. YAY, I can't wait to see if you all like the chapter

**InGreyEyes -** This might be a little mean, but i'm glad your torn when it comes to the pairing. I'm glad you recognized the part about their synchronicity... i think that's the word. lol. I do believe you are the only one to comment on it, for that I applaud you. Go ahead, take a bow, lol. Don't mind me, i'm just silly sometimes. I'm also glad you commented on the flashback of her last day at SGH. I really wanted to put that in there to show how Richard felt that day, how he felt about the role he played in the whole situation. He was struck with many different emotions that day, happiness for Addison, sadness that Meredith wanted to leave, understanding - because of his relationship with ellis. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you'll like this one too.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

- Seattle Grace Hospital, WSH, July 1st, 2012 -

It was early in the morning, too early to be in the parking lot of Seattle Grace, but Mer and Mark wanted their arrival to be a surprise for their friends, the only way to do that was to beat them there. The clock in the dashboard of their new Yukon Denali displayed 4:30 in green. Mark had left the car twenty minutes ago to take Jeremy up to the daycare, that's exactly how long Meredith had been staring out of the windshield for. Before he took their sleeping five year old in his arms, Mark had told Mer to take her time, that he would meet her inside.

Meredith walked toward the entrance of Seattle Grace and stopped. The realization that she is now a surgeon there, that she is once again employed at Seattle Grace overwhelms her. Six years ago she ran, she ran from the hospital she loved, the friends that undoubtedly had become family, but mainly from the man that broke her. The first man she had ever fallen in-love with, the same one that had caused her to make the vow to never let a man shatter her world into a million pieces again. She stood outside of the hospital, looking up and through the glass that was the front of Seattle Grace Hospital, knowing full well that when she walked through those sliding doors, there was no turning back.

* * *

Meredith smiled as she stood outside of the OR listening to Richard speak to the new interns. 

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors... ... today, you _are _the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life, you will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty, five of you will crack under the pressure, two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line, this is your arena, how well you play, that's up to you."

Richard left the room, allowing this years interns to marvel at their new surroundings.

"I can not believe you still use that speech." Mer said as she appeared out of nowhere, scaring Richard half to death, not that he would ever admit it.

"You're here early"

"I wanted to be here before everyone arrived"

"Good thinking... ... ... ... so where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm right here" Mark said cheerfully, strolling up to them "You wouldn't believe the amount of forms I had to fill out so that Miranda, Alex and everyone else would be able to sign Jer out of daycare."

"How is my grandson doing?" Richard asked, smiling the way he would whenever he talked about Jeremy

"Fine, sleeping, but fine. It's almost five now so he should be waking up in another hour and a half or so." Mark said, also smiling

"Almost five?" Richard shot his eyebrows upwards

"Yeah, why, what's the matter?" Mer asked

"Nothing, just lost track of time. Only a half hour, C'mon we have to go over this now"

"Go over what?" Mer and Mark asked in unison

"I'll tell you on the way to my office..." He says and walks down the hall, leaving Mer and Mark to follow suit with questioning looks on their faces.

* * *

45 minutes later... ... 

Doctor Webber leaned on the glass railing, a floor just above the surgical ward of Seattle Grace Hospital. His deep brown eyes scanned the crowd which had gathered to hear his announcement. He made sure that everyone who needed to be there was there. They were, so he began:

"Good morning, I am sure you all are wondering what the big announcement is today, but before we get into that, I would like to recognize the new Residents and Attendings of Seattle Grace."

Numerous clapping broke out on the floor, he saw three of Bailey's last five interns (The title most people around the hospital called them by when referring to the group) in the corner congratulating each other. This brought a smile to his face, he knew what he was about to announce would only make them happier.

"Okay, Okay" he said to shush the crowd "Now on to the reason why you were all summoned here this morning. There will be two new additions to the staff this year. I am confident that their presence will further Seattle Grace's status as one of the leading surgical hospitals in the country. Those of you that have been here for more that five years should remember her. Since her departure from Seattle Grace, her career has blossomed beautifully, as was expected; she is quickly rising as one of the most promising and sought after surgeons in her field. With that being said, I would like for you all to join me in welcoming back, Dr. Meredith Grey!!!!!!" he extended his left arm, indicating which corner she was going to come from behind

Mer was met with warm applause when she walked out onto the bridge and stood beside Richard, which caused her to blush slightly. "Thank you, it's wonderful to be back at Seattle Grace." She smiled as she scanned the crowd for her friends. When she found them her smile grew wider, their faces were displaying about five different emotions at once; something Mer didn't think was possible, but she could tell they were happy she was there, more than anything.

Richard began once again: "As you are all aware, Dr. Price, our head of Plastics has retired. I am pleased to inform you that we have acquired the number one (#1) plastic surgeon on the east coast. Without further ado, I give to you Dr. Mark Sloan, the new chief of the Plastics department from New York." he extended his right arm as Mark made his way over

Mark was met with warm applause, just as Mer was, the only difference was he could tell the women were staring at him longingly and the men were sizing him up. "Thank you, it's great to be here." he said giving them all his signature smirk

"With adding these two to our staff, I believe it can accurately be said that New York's loss is Seattle's gain." Richard finished addressing the crowd on the floor and turned his attention to the two standing next to him. "I'll give you some time to meet and greet but make it quick, this is a hospital not a social function."

"Yes Dr. Webber" said Mark while shaking hands with the Chief.

"Please, it's Richard"

"Richard" Mark acknowledged

Richard turned to Mer and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm glad you're back. Remember, this is home, it's where you belong."

"I know, I'm glad I'm back" she replied as she took in her surroundings.

"Well, I have to go and take care of some things "

"Okay, I'll see you later"

Mer and Mark watch Richard disappear as he turns the corner. They turn to each other then look at the crowd of people on the floor, some of which are staring up at them, others talking amongst themselves.

"So this is Seattle Grace" he raises his hands in the air, stepping in front of her, his back to the crowd, effectively blocking their view of Meredith

"Yip, this is Seattle Grace" she smiles, looking upwards

"Nice" he replied as if he expected otherwise, which caused her to giggle

"I think so" they both laugh but are interrupted by George's shouting

"Meredith Grey, get your narrow behind down here this instant and give me a hug!!!!!!!!"

"Georgie!!!!!" Mer shrieked as she took the steps down to the surgical floor two at a time. She practically launched herself into his waiting arms and was instantly enveloped.

"We missed you so much Mer" he whispered as he squeezed her

"You just saw me three weeks ago George" Mer strained, George was squeezing so tight she was turning a light shade of blue

"I know but still... ... ..."

"Let go of her Bambie, she can barely breathe" Alex came over and rested his hand on George's shoulder. A wave of gratitude washing over her face

George pulled back "I'm sorry Mer"

"Don't worry about it George"

Now it was Alex's turn to get a hug "I'm glad you decided to come back Mer"

"I chose what would make me happy" reminding him of what he had told here in the airport terminal, the last time he saw her. He held on longer than usual, demonstrating how truly happy he was that she came back. That hey were what made her happy.

"That's all I wanted." he smiled pulling back from the embrace and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a little chat with our new head of department"

"Sure"

"Izzie, don't cry. Your supposed to be happy not crying" Mer went in the corner to console Izzie

"I am happy" she wailed, Mer smiled, she figured Izz what have a reaction similar to this

"Why don't you go in the bathroom and wash your face. You don't want to have a tear stained face on your first day as an attending do you?"

"No. I'll be right back" she had stopped crying and was now laughing

"Want me to come with?"

"No, I'm okay. Go ahead, meet some of the new doctors."

"Okay Izz"

Mer met some new doctors as well as nurses and spoke with some of the staff she had known from before she left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Grey" Preston smiled as he gave her a hug

"Burke"

"You know you can call me Preston right" he told her as they separated

"And you can call me Meredith"

They examined each other for a while, "nah", shaking their heads and exclaiming in unison.

Even though they had become friends over the years Meredith still doesn't feel comfortable calling Burke by his first name, dropping the title before the name was just fine for her, besides Christina doesn't even call Burke by his first name, and they have a child together. Identifying Meredith by her last name had no longer been a way for Burke to indicate rank but was now a term of endearment. Only two of the 'interns' called Burke by his first name now, Izzie and George; George because he was Burke's 'guy', and Izzie because they both had bonded due to their love for the kitchen

"So where's Christina?"

"Taking Danielle up to daycare. She didn't want to hear the announcement" a smile playing at his lips

"Why not?"

"She woke up in a pretty foul mood this morning. Although she would never admit it, my guess is she didn't want to start her first day as an attending without her person being here" he finished putting special emphasis on the word _person_ which caused Mer to smile "Of course if she knew the announcement was going to be about you coming back she would have let me take Dani up."

"I'm sure"

"Here she comes now" He pointed to a figure coming down the hall

When Christina looked up she stopped in mid stride, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, not blinking. Meredith leisurely made her way over with a smug look displayed proudly on her face

"You should see the look on your face" Mer teased, voice dripping with satisfaction

"Your back" Christina replied breathlessly, still a little bit dazed

"Yeah, I am." By this time George, Izzie and Burke had made there way over. George and Izz were smiling from ear to ear and Izzie couldn't stop giggling for some reason

"I mean what kind of _person_ would I be if I let you endure this kind of punishment all by yourself for much longer?" she pointed at Izzie who was now bubbling over with excitement and still giggling

"A bad one" Christina barked, now returning to her usual Christina like ways "but you're my person..." she embraced Meredith

"I'm your person..." breaking apart they laughed but Meredith stopped short as she caught _his_ eyes. Those eyes always made her stop what she was doing.

"Mer" George stepped in front of her, effectively breaking her contact with _him_

"Huh" she replied half heartedly, she had already tensed up

"Mer it's okay, you don't have to do this now" he said

"Yeah Mer you don't have to go over there now, just do it when your ready" Izzie added sweetly, but Christina and Preston stayed silent

"Thank's guys but there's no sense in prolonging the inevitable. I knew I had to see him sooner or later, I was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. But such is life, right? Might as well get it over with now" Mer gave them a nod, letting them know she was okay and made her way over to him

* * *

(Derek's POV) 

I wonder what this big announcement is, it has to be big for Richard to ask the entire surgical staff to come together. Maybe he's announcing his retirement, at least that's what the rumor mill, a.k.a the nurses in the hospital are saying. He's been sort of secretive this week, leaving in the middle of day, and I'm pretty sure he's been avoiding me. Probably not, after all busy lies the head that wears the chief's cap. I better get over there so I can hear what he has to say.

(He walks over to where everyone is standing looks up at Richard on the floor above)

Wow, it's a wonder he hasn't started yet, I guess I spoke to soon...

"_Good morning, I am sure you all are wondering what the big announcement is today, but before we get into that, I would like to recognize the new Residents and Attendings of Seattle Grace."_

That's right, today is the beginning of the new surgical year. New interns, residents and attendings. Speaking of attendings... ... ... Bailey's interns are attendings today. Good for them, amazes me that they all stayed in Seattle, all except for Meredith that is. Meredith. Wow, she's an attending today too, I wonder...

"_Okay, Okay, now on to the reason why you were all summoned here this morning."_

Right. The important announcement.

"_There will be two new additions to the staff this year. I am confident that their presence will further Seattle Grace's status as one of the leading surgical hospitals in the country."_

I sure hope they're for my department, lord knows we need more surgeons. I pray they're good, if they are for my department that is

"_Those of you that have been here for more that five years should remember her."_

Five years. Her. Could it be? No, chief would tell me, wouldn't he? (He looks over to Alex, George and Izzie) They don't seem to know who it is. That's it. It can't be her, it can't be Meredith. The way news travels around this hospital, there is no way the chief could bring _The_ Meredith Grey back without anyone knowing about it. Or could he?

"_Since her departure from Seattle Grace, her career has blossomed beautifully, as was expected; she is quickly rising as one of the most promising and sought after surgeons in her field. With that being said, I would like for you all to join me in welcoming back, Dr. Meredith Grey!!!!!!"_

Oh my... ... ... ... ...she's back. H- How ... ... ...Richard didn't even let on, are you serious, this is wonderful. I wonder who all knew she was here. (Once again looks over to George, Izzie and Alex) Well they didn't know, that's for sure.

"_Thank you, it's wonderful to be back at Seattle Grace."_

That voice, what a beautiful voice. Talk about a sound for sore ears, just like I remembered it to be. I haven't heard that voice in nearly six years. That smile, jeez that smile is intoxicating.

"_As you are all aware, Dr. Price, our head of ..."_

I know I should be paying attention to what Richard is saying, but how can I do that when she's right in front of me, when she's so close to me I can almost touch her. My god, she's back. She's really back.

She looks happy, she hasn't aged a day since I've last seen her, she's so beautiful. I wonder if she still hates me, hell I wonder if she even thinks about me at all. What will I say to her? Will she even talk to me... ...

Who's this guy in front of her? This idiot is blocking her, argggggggghhhh.

"_Meredith Grey, get your narrow behind down here this instant and give me a hug!!!!!!!!"_

Look at her fly down those steps. I wish she would do that for me. Stop it Derek. _You _hurt _her, _you have no right to think about her this way. NO right.

Karev? That's a long hug for Karev isn't it. They're still hugging, did he just kiss her, I had no idea they were this close. When she left they weren't this close, none of them liked him actually. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend Derek. So what if he kissed her, it was just a peck on the cheek, besides, he and Stevens are engaged. There is nothing going on between them. It has nothing to do with me anyway.

I have got to stop staring at her, stop watching her. I know, I'll go look over some charts.

(Goes to the nurses station and grabs some charts, every so often peering over the top of it to catch a glimpse of her.)

Preston? Preston hugged her? Preston hugs? Meredith and Preston. They hug? When did that happen? Since when did they get close. I know the rest of them are friends with Meredith, but Preston too? Well he is Yang's fiancee. I just never figured they... are they laughing? They're laughing with each other. Oh my go-... I'm doing it again. What is wrong with me? I have got to stop this, if we're going to be working together... we're going to be working together. Okay now wipe the smile off of your face Derek, your starting to get weird looks.

I don't believe I've ever seen _Dr. Cristina Yang _look like that before. Quite funny really. She's always so in-control, but now she's ... speechless. I guess Meredith coming back could do that to a person. Meredith. Look at that smile. That laugh, she stopped... she sees me.

Those eyes, just like I remember them, still as alluring as ever. Dammit O'Malley, get out of the way. They're talking, he's probably convincing her not to talk to me, now Stevens. They're probably telling her not to come over here. I wouldn't blame them, I wouldn't want my friend talking to me either. Meredith did nothing wrong, she didn't deserve what I did to her. I should have never led her on the way I did. I wouldn't hold it against her if she never wanted to see me again, much less talk to me.

She walking this way, I guess they weren't trying to convince her not to talk to me. Well maybe they were, maybe she just wouldn't listen to them. If she did in fact ignore their protests, then maybe she doesn't hate me. She's getting closer, I knew I should have shaved this morning. Did I comb my hair? Shoot... she's here. She's smiling at me, what am I going to say... ... ...

"Dr. Shepherd" she says with a nod, the smile still etched on her face, not a fake smile, but a real one, one that reaches her eyes. I can't say anything, I just stare. She holds my gaze, but not too long though. She turns to my left

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd" ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Dun dun dun.** Talk about cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really wanted to do the POV from Addison's perspective, but that would have given it away. So what do you think? Like I said before, the reason this one took extremely long to post was because I was going back and forth with whether or not to implement Addison into the story. I'm sorry but I had to, I had to have some kind of added drama to Mer coming back to Seattle, there needed to be some sort of angst. This fic has been too fluffy so far, that needed to be disrupted. 

I know a group of you MerDer lovers probably want to beat me to a pulp, or mutilate me with an old rusty pipe, but please don't. I won't hold the anger you feel toward me right now against you, if I was reading this and not writing it I would be the same way. Feel free to bash me in your reviews though. It's the least I can do after that. But look at it this way, if it indeed is a MerDer, then this will all just be a testament to how much love they have for each other.

I bet the MerMark shippers are rejoicing right now though, DON'T, cas like I said earlier I intend to make this very hard on you guys, by the end of this I want to have some MerDers wanting it to go MerMark and vice versa. (Probably just my wishful thinking though)

I will tell you this though, it WILL be up to YOU who Mer chooses in the end. I just need to make it really hard for you to choose first. (evil grin)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's then I would be a millionaire. But sadly, i'm not so I don't.**

* * *

So... I always open up with some sort kind of A/N, but this one pretty much takes off from the last chapter. It's probably going to be an extremely long one too, I have so many things I want to happen on the first day. This is only of of two. I think. I am so unsure these days.

As for the reason why this took so long to be posted... I moved to a different country. Started a new school. Had to take my SAT's ; And just as I thought I would have time to write my stories I have to go to college classes in the summer. IN THE SUMMER!!!! you believe that? So I have had no time for my self lately.

Still, I say sorry for for not updating in like forever. I will try to do better. Promise :(

Oh by the way, for all of the MerDer lovers reading this story, I just thought you should know I posted a MerDer story a while back by the name of: 'McJealous'. It doesn't really start out as a MerDer, but it is sooooooo obvious that it is. So for all of you that want to see Derek Jealous or feel like you need an escape from all of my recent MerMark fluffiness, you should check it out.

Fore those of you who are reading and reviewing both of my stories, I am eternally grateful. The amount of reviews I have been receiving has been phenomenal, and I promise to do my best to update sooner.

* * *

Sorry but this chapter won't have replies to the people who have reviewed to Chapter ten. Sorry. You know who you are, and I thank you. Especailly for the ones who have reviewed lately, letting me know you were still waiting. It lit a fire under my butt. I guess I like pain cas it still took me a while to update. LOL. Don't be too mad at me guys. I am writing this then updating, all while I have a paper due tomorrow which is not completed. You see. I love you guys. Thanks to all who have reviewed. You are the best.

* * *

Chapter 11:

- Seattle Grace Hospital -

"Dr. Shepherd"

Mer held Derek's gaze then turned to his left

"Dr. Montgomery - Shepherd" she smiled

"Good to see you again Dr. Grey" Addison responded

"Likewise", Mer agreed

"I must say this is unexpected." Addison responded, still looking a little bit shocked

"Yeah" Mer blushed slightly "I wanted to ah, surprise my friends" pointing backwards toward the group who were staring intently at the trio

"I'd say your mission was accomplished"

Meredith laughed, "Yeah, Christina's reaction was definitely one to remember"

"It was, I don't believe I've ever seen Dr. Yang look quite so shocked"

"Me either..." Mer said but was interrupted by Izzie

"Meredith!!!!!" Izzie beckoned Meredith to come over to them

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm being summoned" Meredith smiled broadly

"Sure" Addison replies as Meredith turns around and walks over to her friends

* * *

(Addison's POV) 

I do not believe this. Meredith Grey is back Well at least we seem to be able to have a civil conversation with one another. On the other hand Derek seems to have lost the ability to speak. I would have sworn that we were over this obstacle, it's been _six_ years. Maybe it's not Grey that's brought on this sudden bout of silence from him, maybe it's Mark. Mark Sloan is here, as if having the illustrious Dr. Grey back wasn't enough, Mark had to come too. Maybe I should do damage control before Derek and Mark encounter each other.

"Derek we should talk about this"

"What's there to talk about Addison?" he replies lightly

What the hell is wrong with him? What does he mean what's there to talk about? Mark Sloan is to talk about. We need to talk about Mark. Why isn't he angry? Why is he so calm about all of this? He just seems dazed, like he's out of it or something. Since when has he dealt with anger this way?

"Derek we can't pretend this isn't happening. We have to discuss this. Devise some sort of plan on how we are going to peacefully coexist in this hospital with M...-"

"Exaggerating much?" Is he laughing at me? How can he be laughing at a time like this?

"Are you kidding me Derek? You of all people I would think would want to talk about this. Why are you pretending that this isn't bothering you?"

"What? Bothering me? Why would this bother me Addison?" he genuinely seems confused

"Derek..."

"No Addison, I don't understand why you think I'm pretending, why you think we need to 'devise a plan' to work in this hospital with Meredith Grey. You two seem to get along just fine and me... I'll..." He cuts me off and uses air quotes mid sentence only to trail off at the end

Is it possible that he doesn't know Mark is here? Can't be. We stood right next to each other and listened as Richard addressed the surgical staff. Did he not hear? How could he not hear? The entire floor heard. Mark came out and spoke, he stood right next to Richard for chrissakes.

Look at him, he can't even tear his eyes away from her.

Oh my god, he _doesn't_ know. He kept his eyes on Meredith Grey the entire time, that's how come he doesn't know. Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey both transferred from New York and somehow Derek has been able to conveniently block out the Mark part. Boy is he in for a shock.

I need to fix this. I have to fix this. There has to be someway for me to defuse this bomb. Someway. I have to be the one to tell Derek. But I can't tell him now, I have to get him alone.

"Your right Derek, I don't know what I was thinking" Of course I know what I was thinking. Shit, I have to start rounds in a bit. "Well I guess I'll see you after rounds"

"Sure" wow, can he tear his eyes away from her for just one second? Maybe this is a good thing. If he can just keep himself occupied until rounds are over then maybe he won't run into Mark and I can warn him before. Yeah that sounds good

* * *

"Thought you might need an escape" Izzie said as Mer reached them 

"No, It was cool" Mer told them, receiving unsure looks from Christina, Izzie and George

"What? I'm serious."

"Yeah, sure. You were okay talking to Montgomery and McJackass. Yeah, right." Christina smirked

"Hold on, you guys call her Montgomery? Not Shepherd? And you're still calling him McNames, why?" Meredith asked, a little confused by the whole thing

"Well, Christina calls her Montgomery, I get to call her Addison." Izzie spoke up, showing how much she grew to like Addison over the years

"I think it's a lot better for Christina to call her Montgomery rather than Satan" George defended Christina

"Exactly" Christina agreed quickly

"Wait a second, after I left you still called Montgomery-Shepherd, Satan?" Meredith asked, wide eyed

"Yes, she did." Burke looked down at Christina scoldingly

"Why?" Mer breathed, shocked

"I'll tell you later, right now we have rounds to do" Christina quipped

"Got that right." Alex said as he and Mark made their way over to the group

"I'm gone. See you later Mer" George quickly hugged Mer and was off

"I better go too. We're all on for lunch though right?" Izzie asked, giddy as usual

"Definitely" Mer smiled as Izzie left

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Mer inquired as the remainder of the bunch began to walk around the corner

"Alex and I were just talking about what needed to be done with the department." Mark answered

"Yeah. Now I'm going to show him around so he can get acclimated with the building" Alex added

"Acclimated? Big word there evil spawn, surprised you didn't choke" Christina grinned

"Christina! Stop it" Burke chided "I have to go, I'll see you all later." he departed as they reached the elevator

"Attendings. We are attendings." Christina said steadfastly

"We know. You say it like you never thought we'd get here" Alex chirped

"As I was saying, _before_ I was so rudely interrupted" Christina raised her eyebrows at Alex, making sure he wasn't going to do it again then continued "We are attendings, and we still have to do rounds. There should be some kind of law against this."

"You're preaching to the choir Christina. I've been doing rounds longer than any of you here" Mark supplied

"And for that, I feel sorry for you" Mer gave Mark a pity pat on his back

"I hate rounds" Christina grumbled as she stepped into the elevator. When she turned around she saw that Mer was the only one from the quartet that hadn't entered the elevator. Mer had a self satisfied smile on her face which only brought confusion to Christina

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Christina placed her hand on the door to prevent it from closing

"I don't have rounds" Mer's smile grew even bigger

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked, not really in the mood for playing games

"I just started today Christina, I haven't been assigned to any patients, therefore I have no rounds"

Christina narrowed her eyes into slits and removed her hand from the door. "I hate you" she quipped right before the door closed, but not before Alex and Mark's laugh escaped; Mer simply shook her head and smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

"Hi" Derek nervously spoke to Mer's back 

"So he speaks" she replied with amusement and sarcasm. Derek's face instantly fell, he obviously didn't catch the amusement. "It was a joke!" she quickly told him

"Oh" he replied relieved

"I was just..." Mer continued but was interrupted by someone

"Excuse me" said the young man dressed in light blue scrubs and white lab coat, an intern, obviously; but he didn't seem as nervous as the average intern would. He was actually quite confident.

"Yes?" both Mer and Der asked

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bainbridge assigned me to be your intern for the day"

"Okay" Derek said as he leant over the counter to receive a stack of charts from the nurses station "Here, take these" he said as he gave them to the intern. "I want you to round on my post-op patients then my pre-op, I'll be with you in a few minutes." Derek turned his attention back to Meredith

"Yes sir" the intern nodded but made no effort to move. Meredith noticed this...

"Is there something else" she addressed the young man causing Derek to look at him as well. The intern looked at Meredith and this is when you could tell he was an intern, he became nervous and fidgety.

"Ummm" he started, making Mer smile

"Yes?" she asked as he cleared his throat and regained composure

"I - It's an, an honor to meet you Dr. Grey. I've heard so much about you." he rushed

"You have? Who from?" Mer enquired

"My cousin, he was your intern last year" this caught Meredith's interest

"I had seven interns last year Dr...??"

"Evans" he supplied

"Dr. Evans, I had five male interns last year so you might want to be a little more specific "

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Grey. Matt, Matthew Werner's my cousin" he informed

"Your Matthew's cousin" Mer arched her eyebrow

"Yes Mam. His dad is my uncle. Well, our dad's are brothers"

"If your dad's are brothers then why do you have different surnames? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind Dr. Grey. I carry my mothers maiden name."

"I see. Well it was nice meeting you Dr. Evans " Mer shook his empty hand

"Likewise Dr. Grey, I look forward to working with you in the future" he tells her and leaves, off to follow the orders he was given.

Derek looks at her sideways once Lucas leaves, not sure how he felt about the new intern or the smile he put on Meredith's face.

"Gonna keep an eye out for that one" Mer says to herself, still looking at Dr. Evans' retreating back.

"Why do you say that?"Derek asks, bringing Meredith out of her reverie.

"If he's anything like his cousin, he'll have the makings to be a fabulous surgeon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If Matthew being his cousin is any indication, he's probably a good kid too."

"I see. Well I have to go, rounds."

"Okay" Mer nodded her head in understanding.

"You can come along if you want. Then I can show you around."

"I know the building, you don't need to show me around."

"Actually, there has been a couple of changes and as the Head of the department, I'm supposed to" Derek replied, hoping she would agree.

"Okay, well I'll be by my office until you're finished with rounds. I want to set it up."

"Sure" Derek quickly responded, overjoyed that she agreed to at least half of his proposal.

"Okay" Mer was turned to leave but stopped when Derek called out to her.

"Where is your office?"

"Same hallway as yours, about three doors down."

"Really?" Derek asked surprised, surprised that the Chief would put them that close together and that Mer didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Yep" Mer answered shortly then left.

* * *

Mer decided to go up to daycare before she went to her office. When she arrived she was greeted with a sight that puts a smile on her face every time she is in Seattle, then it dawned on her, this is something she will be seeing on a regular basis now. Jeremy and, Christina and Burke's little girl, Dani (short for Danielle) were hugging each other. They both still had sleep in their eyes but their faces were adorned with huge smiles. The two were very close, they were close from the very minute they met. 

Meredith made her way over to the two and cleared her throat as she lowered herself to their level.

"Mommy!!!!" Jeremy yelped as he saw her.

"Aunty Merwy !!!!!!!!!!!" Dani shrieked in her little sweet voice and clapped her hands happily.

She wrapped an arm around each of the small children "How are two of my most favorite children doing?"

"GOOD!!!" They both exclaimed.

"That's great. So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We're gonna play with the toys mommy." Jeremy informed.

"Uh Huh" Dani agreed with him.

"I'm gonna teach Dani how to build a castle with the blocks."

"Really?" Dani asked, amazement set across her face to which Jeremy shook his head in the affirmative for her answer.

"Well I have to go you two, but I'll see you later okay" Mer told the children.

"Pwomise?" Dani asked, still learning to pronounce words correctly

"I promise" Mer smiled and put the three of their foreheads together, rubbing their noses with each other. It had become their 'thing'. It was what they did every time they parted.

Mer left the daycare, not before looking back one more time taking in the sight, which she regarded as one of the most beautiful, ever.

* * *

KNOCK ... KNOCK 

"Come In" Mer called out from the corner of her office where she was rummaging through a box

Derek walked in the room, closing the door behind

"Hey" he said in a hushed tone, alerting her of his presence

"Oh, hey. Just let me finish this up?"

"No problem" he replied quickly, still a little nervous around her "Anything I could help with?"

"Yeah, can you put the boxes on the chair by the door, so I can throw them out later?"

"Sure" Derek said as he made his way over to the couch "So how long you been back in Seattle?" he asked, trying to make light conversation.

Mer stood from the box, trying to remember the exact date "Today makes one week actually".

"I see. Your friends looked really surprised to see you, I take it you didn't tell them you took a position here."

"Yeah. I asked Richard to keep it a secret, I wanted to see their reactions" Mer laughed, remembering the looks they all adorned when Richard introduced her as the new member of the staff.

Derek noted the way in which Mer referred to the Chief, the familiarity of calling him by his first name. After Meredith left, his relationship with the Chief became a bit strained. Derek knew the Chief didn't approve of the way he led Mer on and how it led to her leaving, but he often felt that it had to do with something more than that, he just didn't know what.

Derek picked the boxes up and put them by the door, looking back at the coach he saw a frame, facing down on it.

"Cute kid" he observed as he looked at the baby picture of Jeremy.

Meredith spun around focusing her eyes on the frame in Derek's hand. Her face registered shock and fright, two things Derek missed because he was still looking at the photo of Jeremy.

"Yeah" Mer said, her voice a two full octaves higher than her normal pitch.

"Here you go" Derek said as he handed the photo to her, a smile on his face.

"Thanks" Mer quickly took the picture and placed it on her desk between a recent photo of her, Mark and Jer in Central Park and a group (Mer, Mark, Bailey, Tucker, Christina, Burke, George, Liza, Izzie, Alex, Richard, Adele, Jeremy, William, and Dani) picture taken on Jeremy's last birthday.

"Well that's it, ready to go?" Mer asked, trying to get him out of the room quickly

"Yeah" Derek said as he walked to the door. Derek placed his hand on the door knob but made no attempt to turn it, instead he spun around and looked at Meredith who was retrieving her lab coat from the coat hanger. "Meredith?"

"Yes?" Meredith questioned as she put the her arms through the coat

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear about you mother's passing. I know it's a bit late but-..."

"No. Thank you, it means a lot" Meredith interrupted, a slightly sadder smile now on her face

"So umm, lets get to it then" Derek said as he turned back to the door and opened it for the both of them to exit.

* * *

Derek showed Meredith around the hospital. Quite a few things had changed. The locker rooms were no longer on the second floor but was now on the third. Attending offices were now on the fifth floor, they now took up the entire south wing of that floor. The ICU was moved to another wing on the fifth floor. A new, free clinic had also been added to the building that year (it was Richard's last ditch effort to take the bad press of SGH only being amped up for surgeries away). Also, three more operating rooms were added to the hospital in the new expansion plan (new building added to the old building to provide more rooms for patients and to house new technology; is often called the "smart building"). 

Throughout the tour Mer could sense an uneasiness about Derek. She could tell he wanted to bring up what had happened between them but was finding it difficult to bring up the subject. So instead, he told Meredith stories of things that had happened in the hospital over the past five or six years. Funny stories, humiliating stories (for the persons whose story it was of course), stories of the new interns, stories of dumb interns, stories of interns who had no place being in the program, stories of Mer's friends (Christina and Burke's engagement in the hospital, how the hospital found out Alex and Izzie were engaged, George dating the nurses), and amazing surgeries performed at the hospital.

He told her of the other doctors working in neuro (some who she'd met just a few hours before), of the revamping the department desperately needed and how he has been pretty much carrying the case load because the other surgeons are often unable to handle most of the cases. Derek talked throughout the entire tour, not really allowing Mer to get in anything more than two words at a time. Mer knew this was unlike him.

_It must be how he gets when he's nervous_, she assumed.

"Dr. Grey!" Addison called as Mer and Derek rounded the corner

"Yes?" Meredith turned around to address Addison

"I was wondering if you were busy" Addison said, ignoring the skeptical looks Derek was throwing her way

"Dr. Shepherd and I were just finishing up the tour" Mere answered, confused as to why Addison was asking her if she was busy

"Well in that case, I have a patient that's ready to give birth any day now. Would you be able to give me a Neuro consult?"

"Absolutely. So tell me about the patient." Mer said as the began walking to the patients room, Derek slowly trailing behind

" Actually, it's her child that needs the consult."

"OK. So what do you think it is?" Mer asked

"Spina Bifida" Addison replied steadfastly.

"Wait! You said she's ready to give birth any day now right?"

"Yes"

"How come you're just finding out about possible spina bifida now?"

"She's a new patient. Admitted three days ago. Apparently her physician never came across it."

"How is that possible?" Mer was genuinely disturbed with the news. It was evident by the change in her facial features. Spina Bifida is a very serious birth defect and how any pre natal physician couldn't see it during an ultra sound was beyond her.

"You'd be surprised, how many idiots have licences to practice medicine nowadays." Addison whispered as they came to the door "Ready?" Addison asked and received a nod.

* * *

"So was it your idea or Mer's?" Alex asked as he and Mark walked down an empty hallway 

"What are you talking about man?"

"I'm asking who's idea it was to move, Mark. Not that I'm complaining. It's just, you're a New Yorker, from head to toe, and New Yorker's just don't get up and move to Seattle."

Mark laughed at the statement "I know what you mean. Remember the last time we were here?"

"Of course" Alex answered, remembering Jeremy's birthday party and the great time everyone had

"Well, I started looking at real estate when I was here. With Ellis passing I knew Mer wouldn't renew her contract with Western, no matter how content she was with her life in New York. She loves it here too much to stay away. It was either: 1) stay in New York and lose my family, or 2) put my pride to rest, move to Seattle and keep the woman and child I love. I chose option two."

"About that..." Alex looked around to make sure no one was around before the two walked into his office

* * *

"Good Morning Theresa, how are you doing today?" 

"Just great Addison."

"That's good. Theresa I want you to meet someone, this is Dr. Grey" Addison said as she motioned to Meredith who was still standing by the door, going over the chart.

"Hello Dr. Grey."

"Hello Mrs. Davenport. Please, call me Meredith" Mer replied brightly, she had great bedside manners, Addison took note of this, took note of the change six years made in Mer

"Well call me Theresa. Mrs. Davenport makes me feel old" all three women laughed, as they all knew the feeling.

"Theresa, Dr. Grey is a neurologist, I asked her here today because..." Addison began but was quickly interrupted

"Neurologist? Doesn't that have to do with the brain? Is something wrong with my baby?" Theresa asked the question in a fright, which alarmed Meredith, for she knew any stress was not good for the child

"Theresa, I need you to stay calm." Meredith said as she made her way to sit on Theresa's bed. It was a technique Mer used to calm her patients. She found that when she sat near her patients it made her seem more human and the obstacles they were facing less frightening. She often used it on expecting mothers and small children.

"You being upset is not good for the baby. You understand?" Mer continued in a soothing voice, never breaking eye contact with Theresa

"Yes" Theresa answered then breathed out slowly in an effort to calm herself "But what's wrong with Kevin?" she asked, hands beginning to tremble

Mer took Theresa's hands in hers and spoke "Kevin? Is that the name you chose?"

"Kevin Andrew Davenport" Theresa spoke, becoming calmer by the minute

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you" Theresa replied, a smile now on her face

Addison noticed how Meredith smoothly diverted from the subject at hand and made Theresa completely comfortable in a matter of seconds.

" Theresa, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd suspects that Kevin may have what is called Spina Bifida. That's why I'm here."

"What is that? Will you be able to fix it?" Theresa asked, now completely cool and collected

"Spina Bifida is a type of neural tube defect, it's caused by an opening in the spine. Now don't jump the gun, we're not sure yet." Mer told her

"Theresa, we're going to perform an AFP screening, which is just a detailed ultrasound, and get an MRI and CT scan of your abdomen. After that is finished, Dr. Grey will review them and we'll see what's what from there. Okay?" Addison informed

"Okay. I trust you two." she smiled at the two doctors in front of her "Now, which one of you has that _gorgeous_ man been staring at?" Theresa asked pointing to Derek, who had been looking through the window

* * *

"What are you and Mer going to do?" Alex asked but realized he would have to continue cos' Mark wasn't following his line of questioning. "About being together. She has to have told you by now, the Grace lives for gossip." 

"Yeah we talked about it, but we didn't make anything final. I guess we'll just see how today goes and move on from there. I'll tell you exactly what I told her. I love her and I don't care who knows it, I don't care what they have to say. As long as I have her and my son (Mark was really getting used to saying that), everything's fine." Mark answered as he sat on the couch. He missed the smile Alex had on his face. Alex was happy Mer had found Mark. That they found each other. But he was also thankful for the relationship Mark had with Junior, Alex always worried about him not having a father figure around all the time, but ever since Mer and Mark got together that was a fear he was able to put to rest.

"So... have you and Mer talked about Junior's father at all lately?"

"I am his father." Mark replied, he didn't even like the thought of someone else having fatherly claim to Jeremy

"You know what I mean Mark." Alex said in a light but serious tone. They all wished Mark was Juniors biological father but he wasn't. There was always going to be something over their head, they were always going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop, for all hell to break loose. Reality was, Derek was Junior's father, biologically anyway.

"Yeah alright. To answer your question, not really."

"You know he still works at this hospital right?" Alex asked.

With Mer and Jeremy back home, he was making it his job to protect them, especially from Shepherd if need be. There were times when Alex felt Derek should know about Jeremy. He often put himself in Derek's shoes, if he had a kid out there somewhere he would want to know about it. But then he would remember the pain Derek put Meredith through, and would promise himself repeatedly to never to let Jeremy hurt like that. He made a promise himself a long time ago to protect Meredith and Jeremy from all who posed a threat, no matter what.

"Yeah I know." Mark sighed

"What has Mer told you about him?" Alex asked, this was something he always wondered about

"Same thing she told everyone else when she came to New York. She slept with a guy the night before she started her internship, only to find out he worked at her hospital. Ummm, she said that for two months he hounded her until they went out. They got close, you know find out the favorite color, movie, food, book, that type of stuff. She said he told her he had four sisters, oh and he lived on a trailer on some land he bought. She fell in love with him. A little while after that, his wife shows up, but he promised that they were through and he was going to sign the divorce papers. He didn't and told her he was going to stay with his wife. Then she transferred to New York, then found out she was pregnant. We know the rest after that." Mark ended with a slight chuckle

"She didn't tell you his name or what he does here? Nothing like that?" Alex asked, surprised that Mer hadn't told them more than that, in all the years she lived in New York

"No. She doesn't need to though. I don't care about him. He made his choice. His mistake I should say. He has to live with it."

"Got that right."

"Tell you one thing though. He's not getting anywhere near Jeremy."

"Mark. Alright man, you're one of my best friends, so I'm going to tell this to you straight." Alex said and moved to sit upright in his chair "The way this hospital runs, there's only a small amount of time before word leaks out that Mer's come back with a kid. Junior's father is no push over, he's a pretty smart guy, when he gets wind of the news he'll go investigate for himself. He'll put two and two together and work all of it out. He'll go and badger Mer about it. And we all know Mer can't lie, well, not good anyway, so no matter how much Mer doesn't want him to know he's Junior's father, he'll find out. Then that's when the fireworks will start, cos only God knows what he'll do next." Alex finished, saying pretty much everything Mer said to him the day of JR's party. (_**CHAPTER 7**_)

"Then you and I will just have to do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen Alex. I'll be damned if I moved here only for some jerk to come in and mess up my family." Mark muttered the last part, speaking to himself more than Alex at that point. Nonetheless, Alex heard him and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Both women turned to see Derek standing there as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They turned to look at each other, and stayed that way for a while until Mer turned her attention to Theresa. 

"Well Theresa, that _gorgeous_ man as you put it, is staring at Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Meredith answered using the same tone Theresa had when she said gorgeous

"Really?" Theresa asked in a suggestive tone while turning to look at Addison with an arched eyebrow, obviously intrigued, to which Addison only smiled shyly

"How long have you two be-" Theresa began to ask but was interrupted by Meredith

"He's her husband Theresa." Mer informed, in an effort to save Addison from a flurry of questions

Theresa turned once again to Addison but this time for confirmation, which Addison happily raised her left hand to show the wedding band.

"Seventeen years in a couple of months." Addison smiled

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you"

"Theresa, it was a pleasure meeting you, bust I must be going now. As soon as I get the scans and test results I'll be in to tell you what's going on. Until then, I need you to rest. Okay?"

"Okay. It was nice meeting you too Meredith."

"Bye"

"Bye" and with that, Mer left the room and waited for Addison to meet her by the nurses station, where Derek had already followed her. Addison joined shortly after.

"It's definitely Spina Bifida" Mer said just as Addison got there

"I thought you needed the scans first." Addi said

"That was for Theresa's benefit. To keep her calm. But I do need more recent scans to determine the severity of the opening."

"I'll get an intern on it right away."

"Just have them find me when they're in" Mer said as she started to move

"Will do. Oh, Dr Grey?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back..." Mer said then walked over to the elevator, heading to her office, hoping she would see Mark on the way there.

* * *

So yeah, that was a long one. We got some MerDer interaction and some MerAddi interaction. We saw the old gang back together and some of Christina's antics. We got Addison's POV in there too (which I thought turned out quite well). We also the witnessed the friendship between Mark and Alex. Their conversation was a serious one, we got to see what was in both of their heads, just exactly where they stood on certain subjects. You will see the extent of their friendship in later chapters, and how that friendship came about. 

The picture Derek saw. How close was that?!?! I know :) It's all part of my master plan (evil grin) But it was not a recent photo of Jeremy. It was a baby picture from when he was about eight months.

Oh we also saw Jer and Dani and how Mer is around those two. I luv those two kids!!!

Now getting to the serious question: Do you guys think Mark knows Jeremy is Derek's? Now remember what he said Mer told him about Jer's father. He really doesn't know anything. Send me your thoughts on the matter and how you liked the chapter

Like Always... Read... Enjoy... Review


	12. Author's Note

So truth time now. I have not really been into writing for a while now but for some reason I have the want to really get into it again. Greys at the moment is REALLY supremely pissing me off, so that might have something to do with it. Another problem that arises is the fact that I can't for some reason find (and I have been looking for like forever) my notebook that had ALL my stories in it. I am the kind of writer that has to put pen to paper in order for thoughts to really come out.

So where does that put my stories? I want to finish them so I'm going to wing it. As soon as I find that darn book I'll be back on top of things! I think for Tangled Web I'll get all the filler chapters done and out of the way but anything that I had cued for being super super important that will have to wait till I get back home in December. As for McJealous I don't remember having anything set in stone (in terms of timelines) about that story so I think I'll be all good with that.

My aim is to have an update for McJealous by the end of the week and one for Tangled Web shortly after that. I am writing this authors note in the hope of getting some feedback on if anyone is still interested. Either way I'll be finishing these stories if only for my own gratification.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Tangled Web

Author: Farrah

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's then I would not be slaving in college classes and pulling all nighters drinking more coffee than the cast of Grey's seems to :-(

Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post Into You Like a Train episode. Set six years in the future.

I always open up with some sort kind of A/N, so I would like to say I'm sorry. I have not updated in like forever and broke my promises, not only to the readers of this fanfic but to myself.

COLLEGE SUCKS… yes it absolutely does! Necessary mind you, but it still sucks. I have just been bogged with trying to finish early and now me with my oh so smart self, (and when I say that, know that it is just dripping with sarcasm), has decided to go to Law School. Believe that? Sometimes I confuse myself with the choices I make.

Still, I say sorry for not updating in like forever. I will try to do better. Promise :(

But on another note, once again, for all of the MerDer lovers reading this story, I have a story posted that is a MerDer. It's called McJealous. It doesn't really start out as a MerDer, but it is sooooooo obvious that it is. Some of you have read it already, and I thank you for that, but for those who haven't… just thought I would inform. It hasn't been updated in a while but that's the one I go to right after this.

I am still uncertain where I am headed in this story but I have so many ideas whirling around in this maze of mine that people call a brain.

For those of you who are reading and reviewing both of my stories, I am eternally grateful. The amount of reviews I have been received thus far has been phenomenal, and I promise to do my best to update sooner.

* * *

Just to introduce a new set of interns. Their resident is Dr. Bainbridge, he's is a fifth year. The Seattle crew likes him, they think he's alright but they don't really make it a point to hang out with him that much.

Dr. Bainbridge's (5th year resident) Interns - most like Bailey's last five.

Trent Cummings - Just like Alex (Trent Cummings is the son of the president of the board of directors. No one in the hospital will call him on his bullshit because of it. Even though he is an intern he walks around on a high horse like he can't be touched. Most people won't rag on him like they will with other interns because they are afraid of what his father will do.)

Bryce Dayton - Just like George

Nicole Humphrey - Just like Izzie

Alexandria Keller - Just like Meredith

Lesley Cole - Just like Christina

Lucas Evans - A mild good mannered kid who doesn't complain about anything. He does his work very well without any problems. Is the cousin of one of Meredith interns (Matthew Werner) at WMH.

* * *

Chapter 12:

- Seattle Grace Hospital –

Meredith reached the floor to her office and proceeded to get out of the elevator only to be met by a gruff voice and a hand around her waist.

"Hey sexy, you must be exhausted" Mark whispered softly in her ear.

"Not really, why do you say that?" She asked, confused by the statement.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day" At which Mer could not contain her laughter

"You have got to be kidding me, Mark that is so corny! You're lucky I love you 'cos otherwise with lines like that you would be a lonely, lonely man!" She said as she opened the door to her office.

"I still don't get why Richard put my office so far away from yours" Mark sulked, recalling that his office was on the other end of the south wing, closing her office door behind him.

"So we can actually get some work done babe. DUH!" She smacked her hand to his forehead before giving him a long kiss.

"Mmmm I've been missing that all morning."

"So how was your tour of SGH? Did Alex make us proud?" Mer said asking on behalf of the entire SGH community

"It's not half bad. I don't like that neuro seems to be the hot shot specialty around here but I'll change that soon enough!" Mark said quite confidently.

"Oh really! I think that's 'gonna be kind of hard…seeing as you have to beat out ortho and cardio first!" She couldn't keep from grinning at him because the knowledge that ortho being more sought after than plastics would be mind boggling to Mark.

In New York, plastics was top dog, or at least a close tie with neuro.

"No way! That's not even possible Mer. Ortho are you kidding me? Cardio maybe, but ortho! This is like the twilight zone… seriously…" He had lost the playful tone to his voice by the end of the statement plopping down into the couch, staring at Mer the whole time.

This worried Meredith. This worried her because maybe Mark couldn't make it in Seattle not being a demi god for all to look at and respect. Of course his reputation gave him a little of that but he was a man of show. He needed the people of Seattle Grace to see his greatness. Not to say he was some kind of exhibitionist or something, but all surgeons in some way or the other love the attention, and let's face it he was an attention whore.

"… But I'll show them, Seattle Grace is in for a rude awakening. I'm going to put this hospital on the map Mer. Everyone's going for a spin! I'm going to have so many published cases SGH will be… I don't know what it'll be… that's beside the point…" He shot up out of the couch a smile on his face and made way for the door, lost in thought.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked completely confused by him.

One second he was down, the next he was right back up. Maybe she was reading into things too much. Mark told her everything if he didn't to be here he would tell her. She was sure of it. After all, it was his first day, he hadn't given it time.

Mark turned back to give her a kiss on the cheek "I'm going to show this hospital plastics is boss!" he said and left heading for Alex's office. He had a plan!

* * *

Meredith and the group were in the corner of the cafeteria having a quick bite. It was raining out so even though they intended to go outside and eat today. Fate had something else up its sleeve.

All eyes had been on the group since they entered. To new interns and first year residents, they were who they aspired to be, and to the men, Meredith was fresh meat. Let's not forget the rumor mill. Meredith's unannounced return had the whispers going, dredging up all the old stories on her and Derek and Addison. Meredith definitely was going to be the topic of conversation for a long time at SGH.

"You should have seen the look on your face Christina" Izzie said laughing whilst Christina sat with her arms crossed glaring at them, not eating her food.

"Absolute Kodak moment, that's what that was!" Mer said high fiving Izz

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so just shut your traps and eat" Christina quipped trying to remove the focus from her.

"Cost of morning coffee: 3 dollars" Alex continued as if he had heard nothing she said "Cost of lunch: 8 dollars, Christina's face when she saw Mer: priceless!"

The whole table erupted in laughter, even George, Christina rewarding him with a kick under the table, to which he disregarded and kept laughing.

"I wonder if we can get security to give us a recording of it" George mused to get back at her

"You wouldn't!" Christina dared… staring George down

"He wouldn't but I would" Alex smiled readying himself for Christina's fist to connect with his arm but was saved by an interruption

"Excuse me" Everyone looked up at the kid wondering why he was bugging them, except for Meredith who spoke

"Werner, sorry, I mean Evans, what can I help you with?" Meredith asked receiving weird looks from her friends

"Dr. Shepherd asked me to bring these scans to you." He said timidly passing her the folder, weirded out by the stares of everyone at Meredith's table

Mer looked the contents over as Lucas shifted on his feet. "It's worse than I hoped, Dammit!" She cursed as she passed the file back to Dr. Evan's

"Get something to eat! Schedule the surgery for 3 hours from now and inform your resident you're on my service as of now. It's going to be a long surgery so be prepared."

"Absolutely Dr. Grey, and thank you! Thank you so much" He was so happy he looked like he would somersault out of the cafeteria.

"You know what wait" She stopped him before he left and posed a question to her friends. "Do you guys have the spider yet?" Mer asked

"You're kidding right!" Alex wondered

"Okay. Do you at least have the Bonati system?" she received blank stares telling her that there wasn't a chance in hell "So I take it we still have the Da Vinci?"

"Yep" was their collective answer

She sighed. "Have them bring the Da Vinci into the OR. I'm going at it Laparo." she said to Dr. Evans getting incredulous looks from him and the table, but he left to do as he was told.

"How in the hell do you plan on using Laparo for neuro!" Christina asked as if she lost her mind

"Spina Bifida consult" she said half heartedly, she was deep in thought. Working out how she would approach the surgery once she got in the OR. Her friends were still confused so she had to clarify, "the baby is still in the womb, and therefore laparo can be done."

"Mer that's crazy! Why not just make the incision and go through the abdomen good old fashioned scalpel style" George asked not sure why she was making the surgery riskier than it already was.

"The obgyn never found it. She's eight and a half months along. The only thing protecting that kid is amniotic fluid. If I cut into her, there now way that kids not coming out today and if he does, with that opening, he'll be lucky to be paralyzed." Meredith said as she got out of her seat leaving the table and a group of amazed friends

"She's nuts! First case in, and this! She's nuts!" Izzie said still not believing what she was hearing

"No, she's hardcore!" Christina smiles at her friends retreating back, proud. Concerned, but proud.

"Did that intern say the case was with Shepherd?" No one realized that Alex was in shock until he spoke

The color from their faces drained. They knew it was inevitable but the first freaking day!

"Which one?" George asked but received no reply.

What had they done? They asked her to come back and she did. For them. And she was deep in the middle of a snake's nest.

* * *

Mark made his way around the corridor, lost. This was the second time today he got lost. It would take some time for him to learn this hospital that's for sure. He looked down at his watch, and realized he was supposed to be meeting Mere for lunch. He had been so consumed with finding the Craniodiaphyseal Dysplasia (CDD) case he saw walking in today.

Out of nowhere a hand grabs him into an on-call room.

"I was wondering when you were going to try and take advantage of me" Mark chuckled as he stumbled into the room, losing his breath as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Addison" he spoke, with no emotion. No happiness, no sadness, no nothing.

"Hello Mark, I see you haven't changed one bit"

"What's that supposed to mean" He asked taking offence to the remark

"Still thinking every woman wants to sleep with you." Recalling the statement he made as he walked in the room.

"I see you're still pulling me into on-call rooms for quickies" he spewed with venom

"That's not why I did it" She defended quickly.

"Then why" he asked, he really figured she would avoid him at all costs.

"No mark, that's my question to you." She stopped him "Why now? 6 years Mark, six! Why all of a sudden you decide to come here? I'm not taking you back! Derek and I are happy."

"And I see you haven't changed one bit either Addison." She turned her head to the side in wonderment as to what he meant but he continued before she could speak "You still think the world revolves around you, guess what! It doesn't. I didn't come here for you." He breathed through gritted teeth.

"Then why?" She asked not believing him

"That's none of your business!" he said as he brushed past her and out the door, Addison in tow. It was just his luck that nurses were standing at the end of the corridor. The only thing he could think of was getting to Meredith. He had to tell her before anyone else could.

* * *

Dr. Bainbridge's interns sat in the cafeteria going over who they wanted to work with first. They were deep in conversation when Dr. Cole spots Lucas Evans looking for a place to sit, tray in hand.

Lesley Cole (like Christina): "Evans, get over here!"

Evans: "Yeah?"

Cole (like Christina): "I hear you know the dirt on the new attending."

Evans: "Dr. Grey? Yeah my cousin was her intern last year."

Cole (like Christina): "So… this cousin of yours tell you anything useful?"

Evans: "He just said that she was a great surgeon, and her mom is Ellis Grey."

Humphrey (like Izzie): "I knew it!" she said triumphantly

Dayton (like George): "Ellis Grey?" asked quizzically, but feeling like he should know who that was.

Cole (like Christina): "Don't tell me you don't know who Ellis Grey is."

Dayton (like George) gives a blank stare

Humphrey (like Izzie): "The inventor of the grey method! In practically three quarters of our medical books." She said looking at him like he had 3 heads.

Dayton (like George): "Oh, I remember now." Not really remembering at all.

Cole (like Christina): "Uh huh, where did you go to school anyway? Mexico?"

Keller (like Meredith): "Leave him alone, he probably just forgot." taking pity on Dayton

Cole (like Christina): "Whatever, what else?" shaking off Keller's remarks and moving her attention back to Lucas.

Evans: "Nothing much." Lucas said not wanting to say anymore. He liked Meredith, she had already got him in on a surgery and he wasn't a gossip in the least.

Cole (like Christina): "I have a feeling you're holding out on us Evans." She said, looking as though she would hurt him if he didn't spill the beans on Meredith.

Cummings (like Alex): "holding out what (he comes over with a tray, when no one answers he speaks again) who we talking about?" he knew he wasn't exactly liked by the group but he didn't care.

Keller (like Meredith): "The new attending, Dr. Grey"

Cummings (like Alex): "Oh her, she's hot!" he smirked

Dayton (like George): "yeah..." Dayton trailed off kind of dazed.

Evans: "Well she's out of your league" laughing them off.

Cummings (like Alex): "Man, she may be out of his (pointing to Dayton) league but no one is out of my league."

Evans: "Well Dr. Grey is." He retorted steadfastly

Cole (like Christina): "And what makes you say that (when everyone looks at her questioningly) what? I have a feeling there's something he's not telling us"

Cummings (like Alex): "Me too, so tell us, why is Dr. Grey so out of my league"

Evans: "Because she's got a kid. A little boy"

Cummings (like Alex): "What does that have to do with anything? She's got baggage, doesn't mean she's out of my league" he said in a cocky manner certainly not giving up

Humphrey (Izzie): "You're disgusting you know that" she scrunched her face at him

Cummings (like Alex): "You love it" he said wiggling his eyebrows to which Humphrey blushes

Keller (like Meredith): "You two make me sick" disgust clearly evident on her face

Cole (like Christina): "All of you shut up. Evans spit it out, what else do you know" she was tired of this game with him, it was like pulling teeth!

Evans: "The little boy she has..." he trailed off, not really sure it was his place to tell

Collectively: Yeah...?

Evans: "It's with the other new attending, Sloan I think, Yeah that's it. Mark Sloan"

Humphrey (like Izzie): "New Head of the Plastics department, Mark Sloan?" verifying the unbelievable

Cole (like Christina): "Number one plastic surgeon in the country? Mark Sloan"

Meanwhile Evans is just shaking his head in the affirmative

Cummings (like Alex): "No way man" not believing it, or not wanting to believe it

Dayton (like George): "I don't know" disbelief evident in his voice

Evans: "Don't believe me. You asked, I told. What you do with the information is up to you"

Keller (like Meredith): "Lucky girl"

Cole (like Christina) and Humphrey: "I'll say..."

"Well I got to go prep for surgery." Evans said as he got up with his trash

Cole: "How the hell did you get a surgery already? Who with?"

"Dr. Grey and female Shepherd. Spina Bifida case. Grey's going in laparoscopically" He replied with a smirk, knowing he would be the envy of the group, leaving them stunned.

Once the initial shock they all jumped up and followed Evans out hoping to get a good view in the operating theatre.

* * *

So this will be the 2nd of 3 chapters that involve Mark and Mer's first day at the hospital. It shows just how gung-ho Mer has become in the medical field, which shows some of what her friends couldn't see with her being away from them.

As for the new interns, they'll pop up every now and then but aren't integral except for Dr. Lucas Evans. That'll probably be the first and last time they have a real convo together in my story, but I wanted to display some of the gossip and how it circulates around the hospital. They have different backgrounds etc. from the original group. I just wanted to show that another group of interns are similar to the bond that Mer George, Izz, Chris and Alex have. Their actions are similar to the gang a little bit, hence the (like Alex) etc. That will also be the last time I do that. Hopefully my writing will be good enough that you will determine who the intern most resembles.

So Addison and Mark know each other! LOL I had to do it!

**Please review and let me know what you think!** I live for it. Really I live them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: Tangled Web**

**Author: Farrah**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's then I would not be slaving in college classes and pulling all nighters drinking more coffee than the cast of Grey's seems to :-(**

**Summary: Meredith didn't deserve the cards she was being dealt, so she took matters into her own hands. She left, but the death of a loved one brought her back. But when she returns, she's not alone. Post Into You Like a Train episode. Set six years in the future.**

**Please Review. It keeps me going!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

- Seattle Grace Hospital -

Mark met the group in the cafeteria just as they were about to leave, "Where's Meredith" he asked George who was in the front of the group.

"She left about 5 minutes ago to see a patient"

"Oh okay, Alex I need to talk to you. Meet me in my office okay." He said as he turned around walking to the elevators.

He saw nurses whispering as he passed, hoping the news of he and Addison leaving the on-call room wasn't the rumor on their lips at the time.

He couldn't think about that right now, if he let it control his thoughts he would lose him mind. He needed to see Jeremy, it was just after 12 and he wanted to see his son, so he headed to the daycare.

* * *

"Dr. Grey!" Addison shouted as she saw Meredith down the hall.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith turned to bring her full attention to the older woman

"A word?" Addison said visibly upset leading Mer away from the nurse's desk.

"Why have you scheduled a surgery without consulting me first? I just got out of Theresa's room and she says you told her that you're not inducing labor." Addison puffed

"Because I'm not. Look I could go into detail on why I'm doing this surgery and we could have a back and forth of ideas but it's not necessary because I'm still going to do the surgery anyway. That baby needs a fighting chance at a normal life and that's what I'm giving it." Meredith stood strong on her feet.

"At the expense of both of their lives!" Addison could not believe how stubborn Meredith was being about the issue.

"Look you asked me to consult and that's what I'm doing. You could have had you're husband do it but you asked me. You wanted to see me in action? You wanted to see what I got, exactly how I operate? Well now you've got it."

"You are completely disregarding protocol not to mention attempting to perform off the wall surgeries with patients that aren't yours. I don't know what they let you get away with wherever you transferred from but that's not how we do things here."

By this time a pretty decent sized crowd had formed, of course pretending to do work, but obviously just eavesdropping, including Christina.

"Listen I'm not here to cause friction nor am I here step on anyone's toes. I'm confident in my abilities and I know you've never watched me and probably haven't followed my career any but I have a proven track record behind me. Still, I have the surgery scheduled, so if you want it off the board I suggest you go speak with the chief and have him do it because I won't. I'll be in my office until time for surgery." Meredith calmly spoke, walking off toward her office.

She knew she could do this and she wasn't about to let anyone deter her just because they have never seen it done before.

'Way to go Mer' was all Christina could think to say about her friend in that moment. Sure when it came to her personal life Mer could never manage to pull that off but for a patient and her skills in the OR, Mer was able to defend herself against anyone.

* * *

"You are out of your mind!" Alex told Mark shaking his head.

"C'mon Alex, I thought you had more balls than this." Mark laughs as his friend paces

"My balls are plenty big thank you very much. But what I am not going to do is steal a case from neuro, from Derek Shepherd. It's suicide. Do you know what he can do to my career?" Alex quipped

"Nothing! You're an attending now, all he can do is complain to the chief. Besides I'm the head of this Dept, it'll come down on me, but trust me when I say, the chief will go for this."

Mark could see Alex straighten after remembering he was an attending, there really wasn't anything Derek could do.

"Let me see the file" Alex didn't know how he let Mark goad him into this. But this case was amazing. They didn't come around often. They could make history in this hospital with a case like this.

"15 years old and his CDD is this far along?" Alex asked looking at the photos in front of him and the details of Jake Burton.

"Yeah. We could help this kid have a normal face again." He normally would have seen it as a way to be published but now that he had Jeremy he couldn't help but think that this could have easily been his son. He genuinely wanted to help. If he got published in the meantime it would just be icing on the cake.

"I'm in. Let's go talk to the chief" Alex said full steam ahead.

"Hold on there speed racer, not so fast. First we have to figure out if their willing to do it. Which is where you come in. Were both going to have to put on the charm if this is going to work." Mark smiled

"This is going to bite me in the ass, I can tell already. Crazy. The two of you are just plain crazy!" he shook his head, happy though, if it weren't for Mark he would never have known about this case. He'll probably never see another one in his lifetime. So screw whatever may come he was doing this.

"What do you mean the two of us?"

"Meredith. She's working with Derek Shepherd's wife on a case. I'm sure you'll meet her at some point. But anyway, it's a spina bifida case and the nut job you call your girlfriend is going in laparo."

"When?" Mark asked excited for Meredith but worried with her being around Addison.

"Surgery is in like an hour and a half. Were all headed to the theatre in like an hour to get a first row seat."

"Okay, well how about we go talk with this kids parents and go there after."

"Yeah … Let's go!"

* * *

Derek Shepherd just got out of his emergency craniotomy. It went wonderfully. Today had been a good day for him. Meredith Grey had returned, she didn't hate him, her friends still despised him but she didn't care, she spoke with him, walked with him, and even laughed at his jokes. Not to mention she got along with his wife, something even he was having a problem with lately. Today was a good day.

His Craniodiaphyseal Dysplasia (CDD) case came in today and he needed to remove the tumors growing inward toward his patient's brain, it would be tough but today, he felt like he could do anything.

He went over to the OR board, he knew he had no more scheduled surgeries but it was his routine, but when he got there he never expected to see what he saw.

Surgery: Open Utero Surgery Dept. Neuro/Pre-Natal

Surgeon: M. Grey/ A. Shepherd Time: 3:00 pm

OR: 3 SB Addt'l: Spina Bifida/Laparoscopic/Da Vinci

"Umm I think you have this one wrong" Derek said speaking to the nurse pointing to Meredith and Addison's surgery.

"I thought so too Dr. Shepherd but I had it confirmed with both doctors. They say it's right!"

Derek didn't say another word. He went to find Meredith to see what the hell she was thinking. He liked having her back but he couldn't stand by while she killed a patient, two for that matter. He assumed she would wait until birth or have emergency c-section but not this. What the hell was she thinking? Laparo, on a pregnant woman? His couldn't let this happen.

* * *

Addison barged into the chief's office not thinking that he could be in a meeting, she was furious. She was furious about Mark, about Meredith taking liberties with her patient, furious that Meredith Grey didn't take the advice of a senior attending and cancel the surgery. But she was right, there was protocol and once a surgery is scheduled only the doctor themselves or the chief could change it.

"Mark!" Addison said as Mark turned around in his chair.

"Can I help you Addison" The chief admonished, obviously upset about the intrusion

"I need to speak with you about a patient sir" Addison said looking down, knowing that she was wrong to barge into his office like that.

"Can't it wait?"

"No sir, it can't. The surgery is just under an hour and I need you to cancel it."

"Is the patient yours?"

"Yes Chief"

"Im confused Addison… Why would I need to cancel you're surgery? Why can't you do it?"

"I can leave Chief for you to handle-" Mark started to say but was cut off by the chief

"Nonsense!" he replied to Mark and looked back at Addison "I'm still looking for an answer"

"It's Dr. Grey Chief" Addison pursed her lips, receiving full attention from Mark and the Chief

"I asked her for a consult on a patient who's 8 ½ months along, recently admitted. The child has spina bifida and Dr. Grey plans to do the surgery laparoscopically sir. She's going to kill them both."

The chief sat with a pensive look on his face. "What did Dr. Grey say about this? I trust you've raised your issues with her?"

"She seems to think that there are no issues with her approach"

"Well if she doesn't think her approach poses any threat to the patient then we should trust she knows what she's doing. I doubt any surgeon here would take unnecessary risks at the expense of their patient's lives." Mark interjected visibly pissing Addison off.

"Dr. Sloan is right; I think we need to trust that Dr. Grey knows what she's doing"

"But sir" Addison could believe her ears,

"No buts Addison, I suggest you prepare for surgery" The chief told her focusing back in Mark so she left.

If Grey got the okay for the surgery then she would make sure she would be there to save her patients. She owed that to them

* * *

Derek was pissed! He stopped into Jake Burton's room to check on him before looking for Meredith and was informed by his parents that two men from plastics said there was a chance for their son's face to be fixed. They told Jake and his parents that it could be completed while he was under for Derek's procedure. They would get a two for one. Who says that? A two for one? What is this a shoe sale? This is brain surgery, very serious brain surgery.

Of course he felt for the kid. Of course it would be good for him to have a normal face, one with bone structure and definition, but he had neurosurgery to worry about as well, and that took precedent.

His good day was becoming less good.

What pissed Derek off even more was the fact that he didn't know who the plastics guy was. He knew from Olivia that Alex went into the room but he didn't know who the 'new head of plastics' doctor was. Alex knew better than to go to a patient behind his back but this guy obviously needed a lesson in proper hospital protocol and hierarchal functioning.

He needed to speak with the chief to lodge a formal complaint. If this guy didn't know how to speak and work with others in a sensible manner then he wouldn't do it either, he was going straight to the chief.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked as she walked out of the Chief's office

"I need to see the chief" he said as he made a move to go around her

"What for?" she asked as she blocked his attempt.

"What is with you?" he asked her not really in a playful mood

"I need your help" she quickly retorted getting a negative look from him but before he could say no she said "with Meredith Grey" which obviously piqued his interest

"What's this I hear about you two doing open utero through laparo? Whose idea was that anyway?" Derek wondered

"Hers" Addison retorted with contempt "And for some reason the chief is letting her go through with it." Addison continued still shocked by it all

"What? There's no way! Let me speak to him" he tried for the door again and this time she reached for his hand. There was no way she could let Derek go into the chief's office not with Mark still in there.

"Derek he's not listening to reason. That's why I need your help. I need you to come with me to the OR. I need you in there for when this goes horribly wrong, to step in and help that child."

Derek looked apprehensive. He didn't want to be in the middle of it, but Addison was right, he couldn't let a mistake by the Chief and Meredith kill someone.

Derek's day just officially turned bad.

* * *

"Please tell me she's done this before" only receiving a stare from Mark. He knew that Meredith was innovative in her approaches and was extremely good at what she did but he didn't know why he gave her the okay just now. Was it because he trusted her skills or because of their relationship? He just had to trust his instincts and her abilities.

"So do I have a yes Richard? I would really like to start making preparations if I do."

"You have my blessing; I'll speak with Shepherd about it." Richard said rising from his chair.

"The publicity would be really good for the hospital" Mark smiled as he shook Richard's hand

"It's your first day here and already you two are making enemies…you're going to drive me into early retirement if you keep this up." The chief mused as they walked out of his office together.

Alex joined the two men "Been waiting outside this whole time Karev?" The Chief asked knowing full well the answer

"Yes Chief" he replied sheepishly "So?" he asked Mark

"We got it!" Mark smiled giving Alex a high five

"Well let's go watch Mer make history" Alex said grinning happily over the bridge. He got his case!

"Which operating room is it in?" The chief asked

"OR 3. Smart Building" the chief acknowledged him with a nod and the trio made their way over to watch their girl in action.

* * *

The trio met up with Christina, Burke, George, Izzie and Bailey outside the theater. They took up the entire front row. Burke and Bailey had got wind of the gossip and there was no way they weren't about to see Grey in action. For everyone except Mark it would be the first time they got to witness a solo surgery by Meredith, but also the first time they had witnessed the method. It was a full house. There was barely standing room left and the show was about to begin.

* * *

Nurses were milling about getting everything prepped for Dr. Grey to begin the procedure. Theresa had just been rolled in and the nurses were tending to her, making sure she was as comfortable as could be.

Meredith watched them all through the glass in the prep room where she lathered her hands with soap all the way up her elbow. She turned as the door opened; it was Addison, followed by Derek, both in fresh scrubs.

"You have got to be kidding me" Meredith grumbled under her breath whilst washing the soap off her hands.

"Dr. Grey" Addison steely said as she began washing her hands

"Dr. Shepherd" Meredith replied matching her tone to that of Addison's "Have you come to talk me out of it?" Meredith asked looking Derek deep in the eye, visibly perturbed

"No. Simply here for assistance is all." He replied gently

"Assistance, funny, don't you mean as a precaution?" she asked still sour about the situation

"Meredith" he started to say as he walked closer

"No. Stop. I'm done talking. Obviously the only way to get you two off my back is for me to show you!" She said as she breezed between them putting her back to the door and disappearing into the OR.

"It's like she thinks she has something to prove" Addison shook her head walking toward the door herself

"Well doesn't she?" Derek asked but she didn't hear him she was already in the OR.

He watched as Meredith walked over to Theresa and whispered something in her ear then signal the anesthesiologist to put her under. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

"What is Derek Shepherd doing in there?" the Chief asked, everyone could see he was upset

"Maybe Meredith wanted some assistance" Izzie said softly sitting on the far end, causing the entire row to turn and look at her as if she was just a dumb blonde.

"What! It's possible!" she defended herself

"I bet Satan brought him in for backup" Christina said disgustedly "She tried to tear into Mer this morning about the surgery"

"She did what?" Mark hissed staring a hole in the back of Addison's head from above

"Don't worry your girl held her own, put the smackdown on Satan"

"Christina!" Burke and Izzie admonished, she was really becoming too liberal with the name calling.

"Atta girl Mer" Alex hooted alerting everyone in the OR just how large the crowd had built

Meanwhile behind the gang Bainbridge's interns sat listening to every word, trying to get more scoop on the new attending.

* * *

Meredith looked up after hearing her name and saw all her friends in the front row along with Mark smiling down at her. She couldn't focus on them though, nor on team Shepherd that was in the corner in deep conversation. It was all about Theresa and baby Kevin from this point, but being a new hospital she needed to make some things clear.

"Alright, I want to thank all of you for being here today, for being on my service, and apart of this team today." She stopped to look around the room at everyone "And for all of you up there watching that know you should be doing something else than looking in on my surgery" she received a collective chuckle from everyone.

"All jokes aside" Her voice became more authoritative and even her posture, she was in the zone and everyone could see it.

"This is my OR, and in my OR there a couple of ground rules, things I have come to expect from my team. I run a tight ship, I expect a well oiled machine in here. That means that I want perfection. Mistakes don't happen in my OR, they might happen out there (she points toward the door) but not in here. If for any reason you do not feel you can meet that standard, leave, and don't ever step foot in my OR until you can." She paused to see if anyone left and no one did.

"Good. If at any time you feel that you are at risk of falling below that standard I understand, simply inform me, recues yourself and find me a replacement. This surgery in particular will be quite long; if anything from sleep deprivation to lack of interest begins to take hold, you will fit into this category, and will be expected to act accordingly. Gossiping is not allowed in my OR, I don't give a rat's ass as to who's sleeping with who or whose on the outs with someone this week or any week for that matter."

By this time Meredith was met with a sea of fearful and apprehensive faces.

The Chief her friends, Bailey, Burke, and everyone else in the theater were beyond shocked.

"Don't be too alarmed, I'm not a complete tyrant. My goal when I step into an OR is to save a life. Not to win an award, receive praise or notoriety, but to save a life. I need for each member of my team to comprehend and accept the brevity of the situation in which we embark upon. I want you all to be comfortable yet calculated. Precision and efficiency is expected of me and therefore expected of you. I have no problems answering questions, as this is a teaching hospital after all, it's why I'm here, that goes for everyone (looking pointedly at the nurses and interns). These are the rules and guidelines of my OR and I intend to keep it that way, so speak now or forever hold your peace."

Meredith received laughs from everyone but no issues arose.

"In that case, it's a beautiful day to make a difference, so let's get down and dirty!"

"Ten Blade" Meredith asked and received it promptly. Once making the incision she maneuvered the four arms of the Da Vinci and placed them into Theresa's abdomen.

"give me 10 psi inflation please."

"Ummm Dr. Grey?" the nurse spoke timidly

"Yes?" Meredith asked looking up from the four tentacles before her, each acting as a hand.

"It's normally 22 psi" he informed, hoping he didn't over step his bounds.

"It is normally 22, but, because she is pregnant and so far along 10 psi should suffice. Also, it wouldn't snap her ribs like twigs."

"Yes doctor." About 30 seconds later he said "inflated to 10 psi."

"Thank you." Meredith said as she took control of the levers in front of her slowly making her incisions into the uterus. Once in she inserted the laparascope which allowed them to get a full view of the baby via the lens attached to it. There was a large sigh of relief from Addison heard which prompted Meredith to involve her in the surgery.

"How are Kevin's vital's doing?"

"He's fine! No change so far." Addison informed, extremely relieved

"Dr. Evans, you still with me?" Meredith grinned as she looked at the intern who seemed transfixed by what he saw on the screen.

"Yes, Dr. Grey"

"So can you tell me why you think I decided on this approach?" She wondered if anyone figured it out, because certainly Derek and Addison hadn't, even her friends wondered.

"Well usually the method would be to have a c-section and remove the baby in order to repair the damage but this way usually ends with paralyses or worse for the newborn."

"Go on" Meredith coaxed, liking his thought process

"If I were to guess, since the opening is so large, stemming from C3 to L6, to remove the child from the safety of the amniotic fluid encasing him now would cause certain paralyses, possible hydrocephaly and most likely neurological defects. Going in this way to repair the damage, albeit quite unorthodox, would provide for a higher percentage of closing the opening correctly without the risk of all the things I just mentioned. I believe."

"Well your belief didn't steer you wrong because that is absolutely correct" Meredith said as she continued to work

About three hours had passed and everything was going smoothly and Meredith was about halfway through. Derek stayed in the OR not for precautionary measures but simply to get a firsthand look at it. He had never seen this performed but here she was his junior performing a surgery that even he had found difficult. Everything had to be so much more precise. Meredith was limited to four tiny incisions which provided a small amount of depth and range, it did indeed make the surgery longer, but it was worth it to allow the child the chance at a normal life.

Conversation had flowed in the OR moving from sports to vacation destinations to music. No one would've guessed that Mer would have been that laid back in the OR after the speech she gave.

"Evans come here, I want you to watch these, keep an eye on the monitor and let me know if that baby moves" Lucas came over and did just as he was told. Meredith stepped back removing her gloves.

"Is there a problem?" Derek asked stepping forward

"No, just need to stretch!" She said as she moved to the corner of the room and twisted and pulled every one of her limbs to loosen herself up.

"Coffee, Dr. Grey?" a nurse asked walking over to Meredith

"No, I'm fine, thank you." she said walking back over to the operating table taking her spot back.

"Would you look at that!" Meredith smiled and stared at the screen.

"Is he?" Addison stood mesmerized

"Yeah, he's holding onto the rod." Meredith giggled amazed as she wondered if the baby somehow knew it was helping to fix him, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Won't that cause a problem? If he holds onto it, you can't finish" The nurse that informed Meredith of the 22 psi asked

"Oh he'll let go soon enough, the rod is way colder than what he's use to having in there." As soon as the words left Meredith's mouth baby Kevin let go and allowed Meredith to continue.

"How did you know that? Where did you come up with this method" Derek asked wondering where this wealth of knowledge came from

"I didn't come up with it. I call it the Xaney method but I've been instructed not to by Xane."

"Who's Xane?" Derek asked not recalling any neurosurgeon by the name

"About 3 years ago I was given the opportunity to go to Zurich and do an intensive two month fellowship in laparoscopy and cryosurgery. That's where I first saw this performed, among other groundbreaking surgeries, none of which have been introduced to the practicing public as yet."

"So you've done this before then?" Derek asked amazingly intrigued as to the possible techniques he was yet to learn.

"This particular surgery, no, I've only observed."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because no one asked" she said looking at him for a quick moment "Everyone assumed I was being reckless, and had no clue what I was talking about."

"How are you going to close the uteral incisions?" Addison asked, feeling horrible about making assumptions

"You're about to see for yourself" Meredith smiled. She began cauterizing the incision until it formed a hardened layer. She repeated the process twice more and for the fourth incision, she stitched it back together since it was impossible to cauterize from within.

Mer removed the last arm of the Da Vinci from Theresa's abdomen and proceeded to suture the stomach incisions, her sutures were a work of art, taught to her by none other than Mark Sloan.

"Alright people let's get cleaned up!" she said as she put the last of her tools down.

Meredith was met with a large round of applause, smiles and many pats on the back. She hadn't realized that the theater had filled with people again and was overwhelmed by the support given by everyone. Even Addison gave her a nod of thanks or congratulations, she wasn't quite sure which it was, as she wheeled Theresa's bed out of the OR.

"That was… it was…"

Meredith stopped in her tracks as she realized Derek had been waiting for her in the scrub room.

"It was?" Meredith asked as she scrubbed her hands waiting for Derek to finish his sentence.

"Amazing, just amazing, like, I don't know" he mused as he passed her paper towel.

She couldn't help but laugh as she dried her hands.

"You haven't had a surgery high in a long time have you?" She asked loving the fact that he was confused.

"That's what this is? That's what you think?" He asked giving her the look that they use to share and for a little while, she was lost in it almost immediately.

"Yeah I do" She said to him needing to make a quick exit.

* * *

"Meredith is a surgery god" George nearly shouted

"That girl has talent" Bailey quipped still awe struck by Meredith's precision,

"Forget talent did you hear her before she started? Meredith is the new Nazi! She is scary." Izzie said doing a fake shiver for effect.

Miranda smiled as she walked behind the group, Izz was right, Meredith made her proud.

"She's her mother's child. Come on, we've all heard the stories of Ellis Grey" Burk spoke for the first time in hours. He couldn't believe Meredith's precision. She would have been great in Cardio.

"She's already surpassed her mother. Ellis didn't have that kind of skill for another 2 or 3 years, Meredith is powering through her mother's timeline" Richard spoke with pride in his voice

Alex and Mark ran to meet the group "Did we miss it? Is it over? Mark asked half winded

"Yeah she finished without a hitch, showed the she-devil. You should have seen her face when Mer closed up!" Christina said knowing she would be chastised again but not caring

"Dammit!" Alex cursed under his breath but spotted Meredith down the hall "Meredith!" he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug "You were amazing! Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"You were great babe" Mark said as he kissed her and put his arm around her. The group chatted for a few minutes and dispersed after once again congratulating Mer on her surgery. Christina was slightly envious, Mer knew, but not in a bad way, Mer knew if Christina thought her skills good enough to envy then it was a compliment.

* * *

It was a quarter to ten and Meredith was exhausted. The surgery took a lot out of her but she stayed around till Theresa awoke so she could tell her the good news in person. Mark retrieved Jeremy and said goodnight to Preston, Dani and Christina as they were headed home as well.

Meredith waited downstairs for her two boys to meet her in the lobby.

"You were a rockstar today." Alex whispered in her ear from behind startling her a little

"Thanks, Alex. I feel like I came in with something to prove and now that's out of the way things will be a lot easier from now on.

"You had nothing to prove Mer. Not to us anyway. But I will say you made us want to step up our game though."

Meredith laughed as she saw the elevator open with Mark and Jeremy. "My rides here, time to go home." she said as she kissed Alex's cheek

"Where is home? With everything going on today I never asked where you guys were staying… you usually come to the house"

"Mark and I got a new place in a subdivision called Coral Heights" she said but never saw the color drain from Alex's face. This was the second time today Mer did that to him.

"Ready to go babe?" Mark asked as he reached her

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Alex!" She spoke to Mark then Alex

"Later man" Mark said as well as they made their way to the exit

"Tomorrow" Alex whispered, just loud enough for them to hear

* * *

"What's your deal?" Christina asked Alex walking up to him a short while after Mer left, Dani asleep in her arms, Burke on her side

"Meredith lives in Coral Heights" he stared knowingly back at Christina

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I swear that girl has no luck at all" Christina mused as she walked away shaking her head, but she was tired, they would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

Alex couldn't believe. Christina was right, Meredith didn't have any luck whatsoever. What were the chances she would move into the same neighborhood that Derek and Addison lived in? If it wasn't luck then some higher power really disliked Meredith Grey and Alex for one was really tired of it. She deserved a break. Everyone deserves one every now and then but Meredith was supremely overdue.

* * *

Derek walked into his bedroom after a quick clean up of the kitchen and met Addison awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I figured you would have been asleep by now." Derek said as he changed for bed.

"I think we need to talk." Addison started not really sure where she would go after that

"If it's about today how about we just forget it? We both jumped to conclusions and doubted Meredith and maybe we should both just be happy that it all turned out well." Derek smiled hoping that would be the end of the conversation

"I agree Derek, I misjudged Meredith and didn't give her a chance to explain but I wasn't talking about that"

"Well what is it?"

"I don't even know how to tell you this, but if you don't hear this from me I fear that it's going to be much worse.

"What are you talking about Addison?" he asked really just wanting her to get to the point. Lately she would draw things out and make them out to be bigger than they actually were.

"Mark's here"

Derek stared at her for a solid minute. He didn't hear her correctly. He couldn't have.

"What did you say?" he asked running his hand through his hair

"Mark Sloan is here… in Seattle... working at Seattle Grace… as the head of the Plastics Department." She spoke slowly stopping every couple of words so they could really sink in

Derek muttered 'two for one' under his breath. Now it all made sense. Only Mark Sloan would come up with something that stupid, making light of neurosurgery.

"When?" was all he could get past his throat…

"This morning, it was announced when Richard introduced Meredith Grey. It's why I told you we had to come up with a plan, but you didn't understand my meaning." Addison said hoping that Derek would open up to her

"Why?"

"I don't know why Derek, believe me I don't. I asked him today…" Derek's head shot up at this point wondering why she spoke to him, "and he swears it has nothing to do with me" she moved toward him and placed her palms on his chest beginning to cry as he flinched at her touch and retreated from the room.

He couldn't deal. He couldn't take this right now. His day started off good then got worse after the whole Meredith thing but now, this was just flat out horrible. The man he trusted, the man who had slept with his wife, the man he hadn't seen in six years or spoke of was now in his city, in his hospital and Derek just couldn't take it. He couldn't console Addison, not when it was he that wanted to be consoled. Not when the memories of the betrayal of his wife and friend that he had buried deep inside just surfaced and he felt pain. Not when those memories dredged up memories of Meredith and the bliss they shared, without any of the hurt that his past and still current relationship had given him. Not when it dredged up the memories of his decision to choose his wife and leave the woman he cared for and loved out in the cold. So he couldn't be there for Addison, not now. He hopped in his car and went to his trailer, and his land, he went to his release.

* * *

"Jeremy's asleep" Mark said as he got into bed snuggling up to Meredith's tiny frame.

"How was your day?" Mer asked the sleep dripping off her tongue

"Well not as exciting as yours but I found me a case that's going to get plastics noticed in that hospital"

"Oh really? What kind of case? 3 boobies?" Meredith chuckled not allowing herself to pass up the opportunity to take a jab at Mark

"Et tu Meredith?" Mark asked poking her in the stomach playfully "Actually it's a CDD case"

Meredith whipped around to look at him "Are you serious! That's super rare Mark, congratulations baby" Meredith said kissing him on the lips and resting on his chest

"Babe I have to tell you something…" Mark started not wanting to broach the subject but knowing that he had no choice

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired." She said lowering her voice with each word

"Sure babe, tomorrow" he conceded, slightly glad that he didn't have to have the conversation that night, so he didn't have to explain his relationship to Addison. He really didn't want her to think any less of him.

* * *

**What do you think? Please let me know! How about the Mark/Addison/Derek triangle? Loving it yet?**


End file.
